Sesshomaru's Little Ninja
by NightRrain
Summary: Jen and Nights are family related, but when Kagome meets them, she shows them the past. Nights can't help being a smarta** around people, especially around the demon Lord she fancies, Sesshomaru. Nights not only is a human, but has a terrible secret that can kill her and the people she loves. Time and time little fights she has with the Lord, she fancies him more. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, new story. Seems like my brain can't shut down for a day so no new ideas can flow through it and procces them, lol! Hope you like it. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

It was maybe a year ago, that Night's niece, Jen, had become friends with Kagome. Kagome then, spilled her secret to Jen, who then told Nights. Nights didn't care at all actually. All she cared about was going to school, and reading her books. Kagome was glad that Nights didn't take an intrest, but Jen did. Kagome had promised she would take her to meet Inuyasha when the time was right, but Kagome has not had a chance. So the three girls were in Jen's house, talking. Nights, who was older than kagome by two years, lounged on the couch reading her book. Kagome, and Jen who was one year younger than Kagome, sat on the carpet talking.

"Is he cute?!" Jen asked Kagome.

Kagome blushed. "He is. Is also has these espaiclly cute ears!" Kagome said.

Both girls shrieked with delight. Nights sighed annoyed.

"Can't you guys already go to the past so you can leave me in peace?" Nights said, and flipped the page.

"Yeah, when are we going Kagoooome!" Jen said despretly.

Kagome sighed. "I'll take you today-" "YAYYYYY!" "But Night's has to come too!"

"What? Why!" Jen said angrily.

"Becuase you tend to get out of control! Nights is the only one who would be able to control you!" Kagome said.

Jen turned and looked at Nights. "Don't even ask." Nights said, not even paying attention to her.

"Pleaaasssse!, Iv'e wanted to go since a long time, Ni!" Jen said, and gave her the puppy eyes.

"I do not care." Nights said, and flipped another page.

"Please Niiiiiiiiiiii!"

Nights sighed. "Only for three days. I will NOT be staying there any longer, if it's even true..."

"It is true! Why do you think I'm never in school!" Kagome said angrily.

"Becuase you are to lazy to get up in the morning." Nights said casually.

Kagome's face got red. "You are just like Inuyasha's brother! You'er so infurating with your attitude!"

"Thank you, my best trait I must say." Nights replied smirking.

"You know something Nights, go pack up already since were leaving NOW!" Kagome yelled at her angrily.

Nights set her book on her lap, and looked at Kagome, rasing her eyebrow. "You dare order me around? I do things when I feel like it, and right now, I don't. You can leave or wait for me, either way, I just don't care."

"STOP ACTING LIKE HIM!" Kagome yelled at her.

Nights sighed, closed her book marking the page, and got up to go pack her things. Jen jumped up happily, and ran to her room to pack as well. After the two girls were packed, Kagome led them to her house. Kagome and Jen took the lead, talking and laughing about Inuyasha. Nights dragged behind a bit, sighing anoyyed. Once they were going up the stairs that lead to Kagome's house, Jen was bouncing around with happinies. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her. Finally, they entered a small well house, where the three girls saw the well. Jen ran over to the side, and peered down into the well. Kagome stood beside her, and explained how it worked.

"You just have to jump in with me, and we will go straight 500 years into the past!" Kagome said.

"WOW! Can we go now already!" Jen said, sitting on the side of the well, with her purple backpack on her back.

"History now sounds fun, doesn't it?" Nights said.

"Yes, also past Japan-"

"It was a sarcastic comment, Kagome." Nights said to Kagome annoyed.

Kagome's eyes when into an annoyed look, "Why don't you just keep your comments to yourself from now on, Nights." She said.

"Gladly." Nights said.

Kagome sighed, and sat on the side of the well besdie Jen. Nights walked over to her, and sat on the other side of Kagome. Kagome grabbed there arms, and pushed them three into the well. Jen screamed all the way, while Nights stayed calm and observed on what was going to happen. A purple/pink light burst from underneath them, surrounding them in the brilliant light. Jen and Nights gasped; amazed. Not ten seconds into the well when their feets touched the ground soflty. Just as their feet touched the ground though, the whole earth rattled, sending Kagome and Jen into a scream. Nights sighed annoyed, _that's what happens when you let a girl fight demons her whole life, and then explain it to another girl that demons existed and kill humans_, Nights thought. Nights grabbed onto a vine, and started to pull herself up, along with Kagome and Jen following behind her. While clibimg, another shaked rattled the well, almost breaking the vine. Nights hand touched the edge of the well, and the moment it did, a strong hand pulled her up.

"KAGOME! KILL HIM-"

Nights gave a good kick to the face that the hand belonged to, and sent the red blob flying away from her. Nights closed her eyes engirly, rubbing her sore wrist. Kagome and Jen came out of the well, and Kagome gasped at Inuyasha who had a foot print on his face. Kagome was never going to hear the end of this.

"KAGOME! Who are they! Im going to kill the one who kicked me in the face!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"I'd like to see you try..." Nights mumbled to herself.

"Nevermind that! We have a big problem!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"What kind of problem?" Kagome said, and the moment she said that, a white figure rushed at her, and she and Jen screamed; running behind to hide behind Inuyasha.

The figure stopped just in time before knocking Nights into the ground. Air blew on Nights face, causing her to close her eyes. When the wind subsided, she looked up into golden eyes, staring her down into the ground. Nights didn't do anything, but just stare at him back just as angrily as he was staring at her. Nights guessed that this was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. Kagome had described him perfectly; tall, long white silver hair, sharp golden eyes, the moon on his forehed and maroon stripes on his cheeks, and a serious looking demon. Nights circled him, inspecting him from head to toe. Nights felt that this aggitated him, as never being inspected by a human. She finally stopped, stood infront of him, and put her hand on her cheek.

"I just don't get how you are afraid of this guy!" Nights said, still looking Sesshomaru.

Jen and Kagome gasped, along with Inuyasha and other poeple behind him. Sesshomaru's eyes widen for a moment, and then went into angry slits. The demon rasied his sword quickly, digging it slightly into Nights's neck. Nights angrily swatted the sword away, giving her a small cut on her neck that she didn't feel.

"Don't judge me that fast just becuase I'm a human!" She angrily said to the demon, and turned her back to him. As she walked back to the group, she felt his eyes burning holes on the back of her head. Nights sighed annoyed, _I should have stayed home_, she thought. Just as she got closer to Inuyasha, Inuyasha pointed his huge sword to her, making her stop.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!" Kagome asked him.

"Don't think I'm going to let her off the hook that easily! She had the nerve to kick me!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt the kitty's feelings?" Nights said.

Inuyasha's left ear twitched. "There are DOG ears, not cat ears!" Inuyasha yelled at her angrily.

"What's the difference." Nights replied.

"This is the difference!" Inuyasha yelled at her, and swung his sword to slice her in half.

Nights quickly bended backwards, and watched the sword flying across her face. She stood straight again, threw her backpack to Jen, and raced towards the doggy eared boy. Inuyasha raced at her too, and swung his sword again. Nights jumped high into the air, extended her leg, and gave another good kick to his face. He flew backwards again, while Nights landed soflty and effortlessly back on her feet.

"Ooops, um, Night's kind of had Ninjitsus lessons from when she was a baby..." Jen said guiltfuly, at seeing Inuyasha getting hurt.

Inuyasha stood up, rubbing his face. "Whats that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ninjitsu is almost a ninja martial art training." Sango said.

Thats when Nights felt it, a sudden shake on the earth that rattled her feet and her whole body. She jumped up quickly, doing a high backflip, just missing Sesshomaru's nails from digging into her back. As she landed on her feet, with her arm she blocked another attack from the demon's arms. She kept doing this, smirking at the irriatated face the demon was giving her, as he couldn't even land one scratch on her. Then, when his struck with his two arms, Nights grabbed them and locked them into her own arms. She smirked at the demon, and did a backflip, kicking in the face as well. He just stumbled back, unlike Inuyasha who had flown back. Everyone gasped.

"She hit Sesshomaru! The first human to ever do that!" Shippo yelled.

"Agreed!" Miroku yelled in surprise.

Sesshomaru looked at Nights, but not with anger, not with hatred, but with a surprised look that dominated his face.

"Consider yourself lucky, as I am a little rusted on my skills this moment." Nights said said to him.

"Nights, get away from him! You may be a ninja, but he will kill you easily!" Inuyasha warned Nights.

"Yes, get away from him! He will not hesitated to kill you!" Sango warned Nights too.

"Ni, listen to them! I don't want to see you dead!" Jen said, almost crying.

Nights sighed, defeated. As much as she wanted to fight a good opponent in a long time, she had to retreated from the fight. As she stood back into her normal postion, and began to walk back to the group, Sesshomaru stood infront of her, blocking her way.

"You will not leave a fight that you have started with this Sesshomaru." He said angrily.

"Sesshomaru, she's just a girl! Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Nights stared at the demon infront of her. "What is a fight, that we call a fight?" She asked. Sesshomaru stared at her. "You see, I do not need a fancy dagger or sword, or send someone to do my fights and killings. I can defeat you, with both hands tied behind my back." Nights said to still stared at her. Nights felt it again, another rumble in the soles of her feet, and not to far away either.

"How can you fight with no weapon, it's utterly impossible." Sesshomaru replied to her.

"Ah, but you see. I was trained in both lessons, with sword and no sword method. My studies though, mostly consisted about No Swords for fights." Nights replied. Then she started moving slighty to the left, feeling the rumble get closer. Sesshomaru followed her.

"No such thing exists." Sesshomaru replied.

"No, not in your world atleast. In my world, it does though. I can kill and hurt anyone with my hands tied behind my back." Nights said, and folded her hands behind her back. "A demostration will show you on what I am capable of, Lord Sesshomaru." She said.

THERE, the rumble! She jumped quickly to her left, and Sesshomaru followed quickly as well. But just as he jumped, a tornado full of dust quickly crashed with him, sending both him and the torando flying away.

"KOGA!" Inuyasha yelled.

But he and the others were to amazed to see what Nights had done. She had honestly beaten the demon with her hands folded neatly behind her back. Nights just smiled, seeing the two demon getting up from the floor, both grumbleing. Koga though, flew quickly to Kagome, and left a angry demon dog just standing there, red tinting his eyes. Nights just smiled at him, while the demon lord threw daggers at her.

"And my demostartion as been shown! This was quite...and interesting fight!" Nights said, walking back to the group where Inuyasha was fighting with Koga.

"This is not over. I will win one way or another." Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Yep, but that time is not even close yet." Nights replied to him.

Sesshomaru out of anger, balled into a brillant white light, and flew off. Nights looked, _why do I always like my enimies..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! (:**


	2. Graces

Its not everyday Nights and Jen ate a stew praticaaly made from grubs and vegetables, and yet Kagome was so used used to it, she asked for another bowl os bug stew. Nights and jen just looked into the bowls, magets floating around that were edible.

"Ok, so explain why we can't have a nonbug food?" Nights asked kaede.

Kaede looked at her annoyed. "Our yearly crops have burnt out with this terrible summmer. Ye not want to eat, ye don't." Kaede replied.

Nights smiled and nodded, setting her bowl down on the floor, sighing. Jen decided to try something new, so she ate the stew, actually liking it. "Yum, it tastes better than it seems!" Jen said.

"I know right!" Kagome agreed with her.

"I'm guessing you won't have a problem with not eating, will you?" Sango asked Nights.

"Not at all." Nights replied.

"And why is that?" Kaede asked them.

"I have been in Ninjutsus lessons. A lesson requiered is not to eat for week, but simply drink." Nights replied, rummaging for something in her backpack.

"Ah, in this time many, our kids are dieing during that lesson in Ninjutsu." Kaede said.

"I feel bad for them..." Nights said, not caring at all as she was still looking for something in her backpack.

After Nights found her book, and read for about an hour, everyone decided to to go to sleep. Kagome was snuggly tucked in her sleeping bag, with Shippo curled around her neck. Jen was also snuggly tucked in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha fell asleep sitting, while hugging his sword, and Miroku and Sango slept together on a mat, but Sango set a barrier between them with her Hiraikotsu, and Nights couldn't get any sleep at all. She didn't know if it was becuase of the Demon Lord, or she felt out of order being 500 years in the past. She tried to push away her thoughts, and closed her eyes to get some rest. Just when she was falling asleep, she heard footsteps on the hut's roof. Her eyes shot open, and looked at Inuyasha to see if he had heard them too. Apperently, Nights was dealing with another ninja just like her. She stood up quickly and quitely. She got out of the hut, jumped on the side grabbing the edge, and peeked over slightly. Sure enough, there was a ninja, but he was not even close to her status as a ninja. She looked at him, to see if she can determine from what tribe he could have come from, and what what his Grace. While she was thinking, she didn't notice the man caught sight of her, until they had a stare off. Niether of them made a move. He had one eye silver, and one eye golden. He wasn't even a full blooded ninja. But of course he had to have something special, for him to be excepted into his tribe. Nights was a full ninja, dark blue eyes as a midnight sky if you looked closely. They were a mix of black, purple, and dark blue, signifing her high status. Her eyes would have scared any other ninja away, but this one stayed glued to the roof, looking at her.

"What is your Grace?" The ninja asked her softly.

She wasn't going to be stupid and tell him her Grace just like that, _moron_.

"I'll tell you mines when you tell me yours." Nights replied quietly. She knew he was smirking under the cloth that hid half his face. All of a sudden, in just a blink of an eye, he lashed out to kick her. Nights let go of the the egde just enough to feel the wind of kick real close to her face. Not ready, she landed on baskets that were stacked on the side of the hut, landing on her back with a basket rain on her._ Alright then, his Grace seems to be speed_, she thought. _No wonder they chose him to be a ninja_.

"Who's there!" Inuyasha ran outside, drawing his sword.

Nights sat up, swatting a basket of her chest. "Its just me." She said.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Inuyasha asked her.

Nights looked up at the roof, to see the ninja gone. She looked at Inuyasha, who cleary wanted an explaination. "Just thought to come out and get some fresh air." She replied, and stood up. Inuyasha put away his sword, and walked back inside the mumbling and grumbling.

Nights decided to go look for this man, he shouldn't have to far, but yet again his speed... She figured no one would notice if she was gone for about an hour, so she headed into the forest. She didn't know why, but she was determined to catch this man. If she knew any better, she just wanted to see those amazing eyes he had. She walked about 30 mins, finding no sign of him. She sighed, and decided to go back to the village before anyone noticed she was gone. When she turned around, what a burst of luck as he was leaning on tree, his extened arm supporting him.

"Care to tell me your Grace?" He asked, a bit louder this time.

Nights scoffed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't dare tell anyone my Grace, let alone to a dirt-blooded such as your self." She replied.

The man chuckled. "I tell mines if you tell me yours." He said, agreeing to the deal.

"Your Grace is Speed." Nighst replied casually.

The man let out a loud laughter. "How wrong you are!" He replied.

"No? Let's found out then." Nights said, and appeared behind him with a fist up in the air. The man moved to the side quickly, while Nights chased him down again. She decided to go to his side, but just as she did, he moved back again. She went to his knees, but the ninja jumped just in time. _I will go for your head_, she thought. The man crouched, and Nights smirked. She caught him by a surprise by kicking him greatly and powerfuly in his stomach instead on his head. The man flew back, landing on his back. He propped himself up with his elbows, looking at her.

"Ah, your Grace seems to be either Mind Reader, or a Senser. Now which is it?" Nights asked him.

The man smirked again. "You'er a clever one, aren't you?" He said, standing up. "I am Graced with Mind Reading. And you, if I may ask?" He said.

"You don't want to know." Nights said.

"Oh, but I do. I told you mines, now you have to tell me yours. Care to fight me so I may find out?" He said.

"Oh, you'll find out by fighting me, but end up dieing at the end." She replied.

He got a disstressed look on his face, and turned around to leave. Just before he left though, he looked back at Nights with a dissipointed look on his face, and then fled. Nights raised her eyeborw, and turned around to walk back to the village. Thank fully when her head hit the sleeping bag pillow, she fell straight to sleep. In the morning, they had bug stew again, and Nights passed again. Kagome wanted to go to a neiboring village, and help out the people there with her advance medicines. Inuyasha agreed, so they all set out for the village. Once they arrived, they were horrified to find out bandits were destroying the village.

"Hey you! Let go of her!" Jen screamed to atall, build bandit who was harrassing a woman.

The man turned and looked at her angrily. Jen squeaked and hid behind Miroku. The bandit let out a burst of laughter, along with his friends. Just as Inuyasha was about to draw his sword, the bandit stopped him.

"Draw your sword demon and she dies!" He said, grabbing the frighten woman by her throat.

"Why you-"

"What may you want, so you may leave this village in peace." Miroku said, interrupting Inuyasha.

The bandit burst out laughing again. "I'll take that girl in the blue clothing, and in return leaving this village alone for months!" He said.

Everyone gasped and looked at Nights, who was wearing the blue shirt. Nights sighed, and walked over to him, Jen screaming for her not to. "Hey, its what he wants." Nights said.

The bandit released the woman, and chuckled at the coming Nights at him. The men behind him also chuckled with pleasure. Nights stopped, just about five feet away from him, and smirked. "Are you sure you want me? You still have a chance to change your mind." Nights said. The man roared with laughter. "I like this one!" He said.

Nights shrugged, and in a blink of an eye, she had jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his wide neck, twisted herself and both fell to the ground. The people gasped at the bandit whose head was twisted in the very wrong direction. She had broken his neck that easyly. Two angry bandits raced at her, swords in the air. Nights dogded their swings, kicked one bandits sword into her own hand, and did the same with the other bandit and jumped high in the air with two sword in each hand, and brought them down on both bandits neck, stabbing them. The bandits fell dead on the floor, and one more bandit was stupid enough to attack her. She just turned around swiftly, hitting him in his face with her hand. The bandit stumbled backward and fell to the ground dead aswell, as Nights had a precise hit on his face, breaking his nose and sending the shattered bones into his brain. The four smart bandits mounted their horses and fled for thier lives. But Nights was not going to let those sicken people who hurt other people escape. She snatched the bow and four arrows from Kagome in a blink of an eye. She got one knee, positioned two arrows and shot. She did this again with the other two arrows just as quickly as she had shot the first two. From a far distance, the village saw the four men tumble of thier horses and onto the ground. Nights lowered the bow, proud of herself in some way. The village cheered, for her and ran to the her and the group thank them. Then, Nights wasn't the only one who heard it. Inuyasha's group heard it too.

"She's Graced..."

"She has a fighting Grace..."

"Look at her eyes! She has a Grace!..."

"Stay clear of her, as she has a dangerous Grace..."

Everyone was murmering. Nights ingored them, but Inuyasha's group couldn't help but give Nights strange looks. In the afternoon, after Kagome had fixed half the village people who were wounded, they traveled back to thier own little village. Nights sensed that they all wanted to ask her questions, but kept quiet. Finally, during dinner in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha was the first to ask. "What's a Grace?" He asked her.

Nights looked at him. "Haven't you heard?" She replied.

Kagome shook her head. "We started hearing about this 'graces' just recently. What are they?" She said.

Nights sighed and looked into her bug stew. "A Grace is an amazing natural human talent. Few people have Graces, and take time for a Grace to appear."

"How do you know if someone has a Grace?" Shippo asked.

"People who have a Grace, will have a totaly different eye color. It will either be one orange eye and one pink eye. One blue eye, and one green eye. Or simply for those pure-bloods, a very dark blue eye color in boths eyes, that are mistaken for black eyes." Nights explained.

"And what are Graces exaclty?" Miroku asked.

"A Grace can be either very useful, or very lame. People have Graces who allow them to swim like a fish, hold their breath for a very long time, juggle things unlike anyone else, but of course, those are useless Graces." Nights replied.

"What are the useful Graces then?" Inuyasha asked.

Nights looked at him, and smirked. "Useful Graces are Mind readers, Sensers, Sword Fighters, Great Archers, Predicting, Knowing when a storm is coming, Survival, and the very rare one, Killing."

"Killing, how is that rare and useful?" Kaede asked.

Nights looked at her. "Imagine to kill someone without wanting, imagine. You can't have friends, for afraid of killing them on an accident. Killing Grace allows the human to be very talented in other Graces aswell, involving Sword fighting, Sensing, Great Archers, and Survival. Imagine all of those great Graces, stacked and forced into just one litte Grace. It makes you a killer, and you kill without wanting. And when you kill on your own will, you kill easy and fast." Nights said bitterly, and looked into her bowl.

"You have the Killing Grace, don't you..." Sango asked.

Nights continued looking into her bowl for a time. "How do you think I manged to kill those bandits so easy and fast?" She replied angrily.

"If you fall into a ruler's wrong hands, you can possibly..."

"Possibly kill anyone and everyone on his command." Nights finished Miroku's sentence.

After that, everyone stayed silent, and ate thier bug stew, aswell as Nights. She sened that still wanted to ask her questions, and Shippo was the first to ask.

"When you kill, what do you feel?" He asked.

Nights thought. "Nothing, nothing at all. Its just like throwing a used paper away that you don't need anymore." She replied.

"That's what allows you to kill fast and easily; you don't feel anything for them, even when you kill them." Sango said, and Night's nodded.

"I can kill a child right now, and feel nothing for them at all, even if I knew the child my whole life..." Nights said, and sighed annoyed. "I don't want to talk about this. It disturbs me a lot believe it or not."

Everyone nodded, and dropped the case. Nights was again greatful that she was tired that night, and fell alseep fast, forgetting about her Killing Grace.


	3. A Night's Fight

In the morning, Inuyasha suggested they get moving to collect jewel shards, before Naraku wins. Kagome and the others agreed. Nights disagreed though, as she had only brought three outfits, for three days. She was not going to wear the same oufits day after day, of course if they are not washed. In the end, Jen convinsed her, and they all packed up. They said their goodbyes to Kaede, and then left. It was the last weeks of summer, which were really hot. Nights though, felt nice and cool, not noticing the heat playing around with her body. The others though, were sluggish on their walk, and sweating already. Jen was up to the point of fainting, and Inuyasha voulnteered to carry her, and Jen burst into excitment. It was mid afternoon already, and they had stopped for a rest, and some food. They had to reach the West Center before night fall, so this was just a small rest. Jen remained thrown on the ground for the rest, as the grass was cool. Inuyasha coppied her, and his ear twicthed when a wagon was coming up the rode. Everyone ingored it, but Nights couldn't.

It was an old wagon, being pulled by one old horse. The wagon was filled with hay stack on the back, with a young boy about 19 or 20 sitting on it. Nights figured that the old man steering the wagon, was the grandpa of the boy. The boy did look poor, as he only had hakama pants that only came up to his knees, and a bare chest. He seemed satisfied though, just laying on the hay, taking the sun in. Nights too, thought it was no threat, as she let herself relax with the shade of the tree. Thats when it happened, Inuyasha had yelled as the old man jumped down the wagon, and crushed Inuyasha's neck with his foot. Jen screamed, getting up and ran away. Nights with her quick instincts, stood up, and kicked the knife out of the old man hands. She grabbed is arm that aimed her, and flipped him over her shoulder, twisting the mans arm once he hit the floor. The man yelled, and the boy who was on the wagon, raced toward Nights. She blocked his punch, and held his arm. She was about to elbow him, when she saw his eyes. _Silver and yellow_! _He_ was the nijna she fought. The boy smirked at her, and she sneered at him, letting him go and pushing him back angrily.

"Idiot, what's your smarts roaming around the country without exposing yourself." Nights said to him angrily.

"Me and my grandpa can handle our self just fine." The boy replied with cockiness.

"Oh yes, considering the old man in on the ground; yelping for his twisted arm." Nights replied.

The boy let out laugh, and went to help his grandpa up.

"You know him!" Inuyasha yelled at her, holding his throat which Kagome and Jen were inspecting.

"Hardly..." Nights murmured as the boy passed by her, helping his grandpa walk.

Once the boy and and the grandpa were on the wagon, the boy winked at Nights. Nights stepped on a small rock wihtout looking down, and the edge of her shoe flung the rock right into the eye he had just used to wink. The boy yelled and held his eye, and Nights turned around satisfied. They picked up their things again, and continued their route. By evening, they were already in traveleing in the forest. Everyone was now fine, as the heat subsided, and the group had much more energy. They decided to set camp once the last rays left the sky, and Inuyasha got to picking firewood. Once the fire was lit, Kagome passed around ramen cups.

"Hey, when we were at hut, why didn't you say you had real food?" Nights asked Kagome.

"We try to save this food for our traveling." Kagome replied.

"Wouldn't have hurt you to have given me one." Nights mumbled.

Once they ate, Jen got to telling the group a few stories of herself. After her stories, everyone was tired, and they all fell to sleep. Nights couldn't sleep though again, she just kept thinking about that demon, Inuyasha's brother. Not just him, but that boy as well, too. Once she was falling asleep, she heard something cricling them quietly. She opened her eyes tiredly, turned on her back, and turned her head to the forest. Just above a tree, there were two golden eyes that glimmered with the fire, looking at her. She blinked her eyes, knowing it was Sesshomaru. She ignored him, and turned back on her side, closing her eyes to sleep. Of course, Nights didn't know if he knew that making small noises, will annoy her. He broke a branch with a small step, and Nights sat up angrily.

"Let me sleep!" She hissed into the air angrily.

"Fight me." She heard a very small voice say, barely a whisper.

Nights sighed, and figured that now she was awake, she might as well. She stood up, and walked out of the camp quietly and into the forest. She walked tiredly, tripping over small rocks and twigs. She still kept walking though, following a shadow that moved through the trees. Finally, she walked through some small bushes, and into a clearing. It was a grass clearing, with just one single tree far in the middle. Nights acrually lit up, as it has been a long time that she had fought in such a big and clear clearing. She felt her stregnth come back. She saw a figure jump out of the trees behind her, and land far infront of her in the clearing. It was Sesshomaru, ready for battle. Though she noticed he carried no swords.

"I think you would have a slighty better chance at winning if you had a sword." Nights said.

"I can win with or without a weapon." He replied.

Nights shrugged, kicked a rock with her foot, and looked up at him. "Anytime, your Highness." She said.

Sesshomaru launched at her at full speed. Nights doged him quickly to her side. He attacked again, trying to land a poisones scratch on her. Nights kept dogding him, which caused Sesshomaru great irritation. He stopped for amoment, and looked at her angrily.

"Fight back." He ordered.

In a quick movement, Nights had jumped above him. She turned in the air, and as Sesshomaru turned to look at her, she landed a great kick just above his jaw, making him stumble back. Nights landed on her feet, but made four backflips away from him. _He's much steady on his feet_, she thought, _I will have to find a way to weaken his balance_. An hour went by, both sparing. None let lose or win, and none fell or hit the ground. Nights was landing little hits on him as much as possible, as she tried to observe him on how to weaken his balance. Sesshomaru though, was getting better, as he started to learn the quick movements of Nights. Nights already had one scratch on her left cheek, and two on her right arm. Nights was tired already, as she let her gaurd down for just a moment, and Sesshomaru scratch her back, extanding from her left shoulder down to her right hip. Nights let out hiss at the pain, and turned to look at him angrily.

"I thought this was harmless fight, not a killing blood-bath." She said, as she saw her back drip blood onto the green grass.

"You let your guard down." He replied calmly.

"Its not my fault that I'm tried." She retorted. "But if that's the way you want it..."

She raced at him, and tried to land a hit on him. He jumped up, just like Nights wanted too. She knew he would land behind her, and injure her back more. She coruched, and swung her leg out, knocking Sesshomaru's feet right under him just as he was about to land. He landed on his back, but didn't get a chance to get up as Nights jumped on him, her little weight forcing him down. She looked at him smirking.

"If I was a different person, and had a dagger in my hand, you would be dead right now." She said.

"Not quite, as I would be much quicker." He said, and shot his hand up, grabbing her throat. He jumped up, forcing Nights on her back, and now him on top of her.

"I'll give...you that much." She said, gasping for air. Sesshomaru loosened his hold just a bit. "And, you should have killed me now becuase If I had that dagger still in my hands, I would be able to injure your side." She said, bringing up her hand and putting on his ribs, showing him where. Sesshomaru smirked at her, though Nights looked at him worridly.

"I'm not joking, as when you see a person who has the same skills as me, kill them as quick as you can. You may have mercy for them, but they will not have mercy for you."

"Should I kill you now then?" He said, smirking at her still.

"If you like, as I said, I will not have mercy." She said, and raising up her knee, she flipping him backwards, with her now on top of him. "Of course though, I will only have mercy for you." She said smirking, and unwrapping his hand from around her throat. She threw herself off him, and sat on the grass bedside him. Sesshomaru remained laying down, looking at the moon. Nights craned her head upwards, and looked at the night sky and stars instead. Nights sighed and closed her eyes, as a cool breeze swept by. She felt a hand touching her back, and she was about to swat it away when she noticed it was Sesshomaru looking at the injury.

"Don't worry, it will heal quickly." She said softly, not looking him though.

She could have sworn that Sesshomaru wanted to say something, but instead closed his mouth and furrowed his eyes-brows. Irritated, Sesshomaru simply got up, and walked away, saying nothing more. Nights watched him go, and finally dissapearing into the forest. She stood up, wincing at the pain on her back, but ignored it. She walked back to camp, seeing everyone still asleep. Nights felt bad, as she wrote a letter to Jen saying she wasn't going to stay. Nights didn't need questioning from her back, and secondly she wanted to go home, where she truly belonged; not in the past. After she set the note on Jens backpack, Nights picked up her backpack and turned to walk back Kaede's village; that wasn't that far. She would make it there by sunrise, jump in the well, and forget about that demon that made her abilities and knees weak.

* * *

**Comment and tell me how it going! :)**


	4. Lord Taisho

Nights sighed tiredly as she reached the well. She had walked a bit faster than intened, as the sun still hadn't risen. She sat on the well, and looked down; she closed her eyes and pushed herself into the well. As she felt her feet touch the ground, she opened her eyes, and grabbed onto the ladder and sarted climbing. She pulled herself out with a grunt, and jumped out. "**_MEEEEWOOOWWWWWSSSSCHHHCC_**!" Nights skrieked and kicked what ever she had stepped on. The black bundle flew and hit the wall, but stood up and came running towards Nights leg hissing angrily. Just before the bundle grabbed onto the leg of Nights, she picked it up the scarf and held it up into the light of sun's first few rays. It was a white and golden cat, Buyo. Buyo was angry, trying to claw at Nights face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there." Nights tried to apoligoze to a...cat. It was the least she can do as she thought she had broken the cat's tail since it wasn't moving.. After Buyo heard the apology, he seemed to calm down but more, and began waving it's tail from side to side. Nights sighed relieved, happy that she hadn't broken the cat's tail. She set Buyo back down on the ground, who then walked up the stairs slowly and still hissing a bit. Nights followed after it, and got out of the small shed. She fixed her backpack on her shoulder, and walked down the Shrine's stairs. It was a busy morning, as cars roamed and filled the streets, honking at each other. Nights barely noticed it, as she was dead tired. She let out a loud grunt, after she thought it would take one hour to get home. As she passed a pet store, she played with 'her' brown and plack puupy that was for sale, that no one had adopted for a month now. She laughed as the puppy tried to bite the glass, trying to find a way to get out. She said goodbye to the puppy and left.

She stood on a street corner, and waited for the light to turn green. She happily thought as her home was just two blocks down, and she will have a nice breakfest and go to sleep. She looked down the left street, and saw her favorite car coming. A black Nissan GT-R, and and by the looks of it, a filthy rich person will have that car. She smiled, thinking she buy that car when she gets a job, and finishes school. If she hadn't been that tried, she would have noticed a stupid driver driving a carrige truck, back out of the parking lot into the street at fast speed. Nights gasped as her future car side doged the truck, but the truck still hit the drivers side. Nights raced to get out of the at the last moment as her future car came racing at her. She wasn't quick enough as the car hit her hip, knocking her on the floor. The car side hit her again in mid air, sending her flying away. She landed on the pavement floor on her side, hitting her head. Nights was used to extreme pain, but this pain knocked the air out of her, making her gasp. Sje tried so hard to remove the black spots from her eyes, but in the end they won, sending her into a disstressed sleep.

Nights felt a prick of cold on her forehead, but ignored it as she was sleeping. Soon though, memories flashed back into her head. The truck, her favorite car, the car hitting her, and her into a unwanted sleep. She sat up quickly, knocking whatever was on her head onto her lap. She felt a hand touch her forehead slightly, but she slapped it away, leaning away from the person. She looked at the person, who was a rather old maid, looking at her happily and worrdily. Nights then noticed she was laying on a black couch, nice and soft. She was in a library room? They were books and book on the walls, with a small desk on the corner, and fireplace on the left wall that wasn't lit. The curtains were opened, letting in natural light. She looked again at the old maid, who was still looking at her.

"W-where am I?" Nights said, a bit confused.

The maid got up from the floor, and ran out of the room yelling, "Lord Taisho, Lord Taisho! She has awakened!"

Nights even looked more confused. She had already gotten that she was in a person's rich home, for he was a Lord. Second, she figured the car that hit her, was the car's owner who brought her to his home. Thirdly, he didn't want to take her to the hospital for afraid of a law suit from her. Though she would do no such thing, as she knew it was the trucker's fault, not his or hers. Fourthly, who was Taisho, she had never heard of him, ever! She heard footsteps coming, and in entered the person with the old maid behind him. If Nights was a person who easliy fainted, she would have fainted right now. That man that had hit her, looked excalty like Sesshomaru! Only for a small features, that he had short black hair, not long and white. He did not have golden eyes, but brown eyes like everyone else. He had no markings on his face, or fangs when he spoke.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

But he had the same look in his eyes and same voice as him! Nights put a angry and confused face, which worried the man himself. How could Nights live in two worlds where almost the same man she liked, lived with her! Nights wondered if it was Sesshomaru, or this reincarnation belief that many people had now a days. Nights shook herself out of her thoughts, and replied to the worried man.

"Fine. What time is it?"

"It's almost 6pm, you have been asleep quite a while after the hit with my car." He replied.

Ah, so it was him, she was correct. "Well then, I want to go home, now." She said, swinging her legs over the couch that she was lying on.

"I can't take you." He replied.

Nights looked at him angrily. "Why not? I need to go home!"

"My car is getting fixed, and in the mean time I have no car." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You'er rich, don't you have a limo? Doesn't matter, I'll walk." Nights replied, getting up.

"Walk again? And get hit by another car at night? I don't think you would survive another hit." He said.

Nights glared at him. "I'm sure that if I survived your hit, I can survive another."

He smirked at her, and Nights could have sworn it was Sesshomaru himself with that same little smirk playing on his lips. Nights got even angrier, she wanted to get away from this man; that's all she wanted in the world most right now! She sat back down with a wince she hoped he didn't notice.

"What do you suggest then?" She asked.

"I suggest you stay at my home, until my car is fixed." He replied.

Nights considered; she was well rested and can survey her surroundings better at night, she can stay in a home with a man she liked looked almost like this man, if he was rich he lived far away rom her home now. _Well, I have always wanted to be or live in a rich home,_ she thought. She looked at him.

"I guess I can do that, but your car won't take long to get fixed though, will it?" She said.

"No, not at all! The man told me it would only take today and tomorrow to repair the dent." He replied.

Nights looked at him flabbergasted, "The car ran perfectly, and it had to get a repair just for a dent!" She said almost yelling.

"Of course, I cannot drive a car that is dented!" He replied with another of his infamous smirks.

Nights wanted to get up from the couch, and go over to him and slap that smirk off of his face! She had had it with that smirk! Just somehow, somehow she knew he had done that on purpose she she would stay, but why! What was his stupid purpose, as this was the first time Nights had met him! Nights sighed annoyed, and reach behind her back to scratch herself, when she yelped, startling the man. She had forgten the scratch Sesshomaru had given her. The man rush over to her, but nights stood and back away from him. The man though grabbed her and truned her around.

"Rude! Oh so rude!" Nights yelled, as she felt the man lift her shirt upward. Nights though was mistified when he didn't gasp. She had a long and deep wound, that would send the doctors screaming. Him though, just put a sad and regretful expression, why? She didn't know.

"I thought you said this will heal..." She heard him mumble.

Nights gasped and turned around to face him. "What did you say?" She demanded.

"I said why didn't you heal it? It could get infected. Come, lets go to my nurse so she can bound the wound." He said, dragging her outside the library.

"That's not what you said." She replied.

The man though didn't reply, and escorted her down the stairs and into a white room. An old nurse rushed over to him, and he explained everything to her. The nurse took Nights and lifted up her shirt, gasping. The nurse shooed the man out, and ripped Nights shirt off, litterly. She took Nights bra off, and got to work on her wound. After it was disinfected, the nurse stitched it up, and the nurse was bweildered when Nights didn't even show a twicth of pain. After it was wrapped in bandages, she gave Nights one of her own shirts. Nighst stared at it.

"Where did you get this shirt from?" She asked the nurse.

"Mhhm? Isn't it yours? Lord Taisho brought it in with you." She said.

Nights simply nodded, and put on her bra and shirt. A servant knocked on the door, and told them that Lord Taisho was waiting for Nights. The servent laid Nights into a dinning room, where the man was sitting at the head of the table, clearly waiting for Nights. The servant sat Nights, bowed and left. All of the food that was on the table, didn't seem for two, intead it seemed for ten people. She looked at the man who was already eating, and Nights grabbed some sushi and rice.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

The man looked at her. "For you, it will be Lord Taisho." He replied.

Nights snorted, "Don't except me to call you by Lord all the time, becuase you don't seem so great to me." Nights said, and shoved a roll of sushi into her mouth.

Taisho simply looked at her, and took a sip of his tea. "What's your name?" He retorted her own question.

"None of your business." Nights replied.

"Alright, none of your business, can you pass the Soy Sauce?"

Nights looked him angrily. She grabbed the soy sauce and handed it to him. "Nights." She said.

Taisho nodded his head. "What a strange name." He said.

Nights sighed and decided to ignore him for the rest of dinner. After dinner, he had a servant show her her room while the Lord himself went to his room. Nights closed the door behind her, and quickly headed for the shower. After her shower, she had no pj's so she went to bed in just her panties and bra. She couldn't belive that for the first time in her life, she was sleeping under silk covers. She quickly fell to sleep, forgetting about Taisho.

* * *

**Comment and tell me how it's going! (:**


	5. What did you say?

Nights had woken up to a knock on her door. She got up and ressed quickly, and went to open the door. It was simply a servant telling her that breakfest will be ready soon. Nights nodded and closed door. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She tied her hair into a pony tail and ran down for breakfest. Again when she entered the dinning room, Taisho was already waiting for her. She walked over to same seat from last night and sat. She grabbed some eggs and pancakes with coffe, unlike Taisho whom only seemed to drink tea.

"The car is repaired, so I can take you home after breakfest." Taisho said.

Nights nodded her head. "That sounds great." She replied.

A maid had come in to him some news, and he twisted his head to the side to look at her. Nights noticed that on the side of his neck, was a wide and seemed to be long scar running downing into his back. Nights raised her eyebrow, wondering how he had gotten it. She didn't want to sound snobby, so she nothing. After their breakfest, Tisho drove her home, and Nights was practially gushing out of happines. Taisho wondered why she was so happy.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked her once they were in the car.

Nights let out happy sigh. "This is my dream car! Do you know how much it means to me to ride in my future car?" She replied, rubbing the leather seats with her hand.

Taisho chuckled and turned on the car. Nights was right, Taisho did live far away from her, a good two hours or so. Nights didn't mind though, as she was seating and enjoy the ride of her future car. Once out of the freeway, Nights gave him directions on where to go. Tiasho pulled up to her house, and Nights let out a sad sigh. She unbuckeled the seat belt and got out.

"Thanks for the ride, Lord Taisho." She said.

"No problem, Nights. See you some time soon." He replied.

"In your dreams." Nights said, and closed the door. She heard Taisho laugh, and Nights couldn't help but smile. Once she opened the door, she noticed her mom wasn't home, like always, and Nights did not want to go to Jen's house, knowing how Jen was going to be angry with her. She went up to her room, and changed into comfortable clothes. She felt pretty tired, so she laid on her bed for a nap.

_"Nights, go back!" Someon screamed at Nights, as she found herself on a old ladder bridge. By the looks of it, she was again in the past. The sky was as red as blood, and she ran foward._

_"STOP!" A voice boomed at her. She stopped immedilty, and tried to look foward. It was no use as a white mist covered everything. Why did they want her stop? She was on a bridge that could break any second and send her to her doom. She ignored the voice and and continued running foward. As she entered the mist, she saw to red circles just ahead. She ran faster to them, and just as she was getting closer, she stopped infront a demon, a huge demon laying on its side, bleeding. As she neared it, to get a closer look, the white demon growled at her, and she back away. She heard a ripping sound behind her, and turned her head to look that it was rope that snapped. Another one snapped, and Nights ran towards the cliff where the demon layed. Another one snapped, along with another. Just as she was about to reach safety, the bridge benath her feet melted away._

_"NIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHTT TTTTTSSSSSSS!" A male voice screamed for her._

"NIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHTTSS!" Nights shot up from her bed, knocking Jen onto the floor.

"Why are you screaming at me!" Nights yelled at Jen who had picked herself up from the floor.

"You left me alone in the past! Why did you do that!" Jen yelled at her back.

"I didn't want to be there in the first place, and you know it." Nights said, laying back down on her bed. Then she caught something shinning on her chest. "What's that?" She said, pointing to it.

"This? Its a jewel shard Kagome gave me so we can travel to the past when ever we feel like it!" Jen said happily.

"Great..." Nights mumbled, closing her eyes.

"I know right! Anyways, we are going back tomorrow! We found Naraku, and it's just a matter of your archery skills so you can help defeat him!"

"I don't want to go!" Nights said angrily, turning on her side.

"To bad! So you better get ready as it's a week travel!"

Nights grunted, and Jen skipped out of the room happily. The rest of the afternoon, Nights spent packing her things, and a few weapons of her own, and ate dinner. The next morning, Jen and Kagome weren't one minute late to pick her up. As they walked down the street, Kagome and Jen who were too happily talking, didn't notice a black car pull up beside them on the side walk. Nights though, knew exactly who the car belonged to. Jen got into Karate mode when Taisho stepped out and walked over to them.

"Stay back stanger! I have a black belt in Karate and my Nights had Ninjutsus lessons!" Jen said, and threw a Karate chop in the air. Taisho ignored her and walked over to Nights.

"Where exactly are you going." He didn't ask, he demanded with that same voice like Sesshomaru's.

"None of your concerns. What happened?" Nights asked him.

"Come with me, I'll take you somewhere. I'm sure your friends here wouldn't mind that you left them alone for day." He said.

Nights got suspious, and nodded her head no. "I have to go with them, they need me." She said.

Taisho let out an irritated and defeated sigh, and got back into his car and left. _What was that all about?_ Nights thought. She looked at the two girls infront of her that were giving her weird and surprised looks. Nights ignored them and continued their walk. Through the whole walk, the three of them stayed silent, until they got to the well.

"Who was he?" Jen asked her.

"Somebody, why?" Nights replied, not looking at her.

"Don't you think he's to old for you?" Kagome said.

Nights felt her cheeks heat. "We are not dating. I just happened to know him when an accident happened when I came home."

Nights saw that Jen and Kagome were not happy of her answer, but she ignored them again.

"Just stay with him, you can come with us when ever you want!" Jen said, handing the jewel shard around her neck to Nights.

"Really, we are not-"

"I know, but it has been a long time since you have had a real friend." Jen said.

Jen was right, Nights had not had a single friend since she started Ninjitsus lessons She looked at the Kagome and Jen who were ready to jump into the well. "Are you sure?" She said.

"Positive, just remember that we will be in the west!" Kagome said, and both girls jumped into the well laughing.

Nights sighed and picked up her things and walked back home. Nights would have happily gone with Taisho, if she only knew where he lived. _Oh well_, shoe thought, _I can just have this week to relax for myself. _She decided to walk to a coffee shop, and then to a store to buy a few personal things. As she entered the parking lot, she noticed her future car parked, and she smirked. So he did drink coffee. She walked quickly into the coffee shop, and ordered herself a Caramel Iced Coffee. She turned around with the reciet in her hands, and scanned the tables for Lord Taisho. Sure enough, she found him sitting alone in the far corner table built for two. She grabbed her coffee and walked over to the table and sat. Though, the moment she sat her smile fell.

"What's wrong?" Taisho asked her.

"I thought I would catch you drinking coffee, but instead you'er drinking tea. Do they even sell tea here?" She replied.

Taisho chuckled and leaned back a little on his chair. "I don't like coffee, the taste is too strong for me. Why did you come back?" He asked.

"Eh, the girls decided I should stay with you." She said, swriling the coffee with the straw.

"They were right. How about I atke you to a library today? I know you like books." He said, and took sip of his tea.

Nights looked at him. _How did he know I look books, when I haven't even told him_. "Sure, why not?" She said, shrugging off the statement.

After they finished, Taisho took Nights to a book store, where on the ride Nights was gushing out happinies once again. Both went their separat ways in the library. This was a new library for Nights, so she didn't know where the fanatsy sections was. On her serach though, Taisho appeared from behind her.

"The fantasy section is this way." He said, leading her the way. Nights looked at him again, suspiuoscly. _How did he know I like fantasy, and was searching for the fantasy section_. Nights decided to shrug it off again, and got to finding some books. After they bought their books, Taisho took Nights at his home for dinner. Once they finished dinner, they sat on couches in his library chatting and reading their new books.

"Just curious, how many girlfriends have you had?" Nights asked him.

"Just one." He replied, and flipped his page.

"I kinda have have a feeling you'er lying to me." Nights said.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "No, just one." He replied and looked back down at his book. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"None." Nights replied. Nighst couldn't help it anymmore, as his scar from his neck came into her mind. "How did you get that scar on your neck?"

"Its not a scar, its birth mark like the one you have on your wrist shaped like a Crescent moon." He replied.

Nights gasped. First, he lied becauses that is a scar! Second, he could have never known about her birth mark on her wrist becuase she kept it hidden with a braclet, always. She couldn't let this one go. She left her book fall to the ground as she pounced him.

"Tell m who you really are!" She yelled at him, forcing him down with her weight as he tried to get up.

* * *

**Comment and tell me how's it going! (:**


	6. Different Tribes

"Get off of me!" Taisho said, and tried to push Nights back.

Nights growled angrily, grabbing the collar of his shirt and forced him back down. "You know way to much about me when I don't even know your favorite color! Who are you and what excalty do you want from me? And don't you even dare tell me a lie!" She told him angrily.

"I am simply a man who ran you over with my car, and trying to be a nice person, I helped you!" He replied angrily.

"You are lying to me! A man of 30 years or older like you, wants nothing to do with a 18 year old teenage drama queen girl!" Nights said angrily, and shook him once, bobbing his head.

"You are not like those teenagers, you are a smart and wonderful woman..." He said, looking at her with a sad and hurt expression.

Nights had enough. "See, you actually know me! Who are you! Infact don't tell me, you'er dead!" She said and lift her hand to punch him. Taisho though grabbed his chance and pushed her back. Nights landed on her feet, and launched at at him. Taisho got up from the couch quickly, and Nights hit the couch instead of him. She turned quickly, sending him punches which he gracefully dogdge. She crouched and swung her leg out, but he jumped in time and missed Nights trip. Nights got up, and looked at him. He simply smirked at her. She smirked back, as she extended her leg backwards, shoving her foot into the chairs support handles. She flipped over and threw the chair at him. The chair burst into pieces as it it hit his body, and he fell backwards on his back not excepting it. He stood up quickly, angry, and extened his hand to grab her. Nights grabbed his hand, and flipped him over her shoulder, and twisted his arm once he hit the floor. Taisho let out a grunt of pain. But he was not done yet as he lifted his foot up, almost smacking Nights in the face. She let go of his hand, and jumped back. _No, he can't possibly know Ninjitsus skills, only if some had taught him as he doesn't look like a ninja_, she thought. He shot up from the floor, anger running in circles through his face.

"Let me explain, I can't tell you anything right now." He said.

"Oh, why not? Is it becuase you are another person in my life that has been stalking me and trying to kill me? Explain it to my ass better." She said, and ran towards him. She jumped in the air and wrapped her legs around his throat. Both fell to the ground, as Nights tightened her hold with her legs, and starting punching him furiously in his head and face. After ten quick and hard punches, Taisho was passed with bruises forming and his nose bleeding. Nights stood up, and looked at the man sleeping oh his side. Nights wanted to find out who he was, but she thought it would be better if she just left, and avoided him at all times she saw him. Becuase in truth, as much as she wanted to kill him right now, she felt as it would be the biggest mistake in her life. She huffed angrily, and ran out of the room and out of the house, and started her long run back home. Once she got home, breathing heavily, she went in and took a shower. After her shower, she checked that all the doors and windows were closed and locked. She walked back into her room, and crawled under the sheets, scared and confused.

In the morning, she woke up and was greatful that she hadn't unpacked, so she just dressed and grabbed her bags and left to Kagome's house. On her walk, she wondered how Mister Lord Taisho woke up, with a headache or had to be rushed to the hospital. She didn't care, as long as she stayed away from him, and he stayed away from her. She walked up the Shrine's stairs, and into the well house. She made sure she had the jewely shard with her, and she jumped in. After her feet touched the ground, she grabbed onto a vine and pulled herself up. After she got out of the well, she acutally somehow already like the past. It was so much quiter, where her senses roared with great power, unlike in the city. She fixed her backpack on her shoulder, and began to walk into the west.

"I can't belive he's doing that! He's much smarter than we all thought." Kagome said.

"We need Nights for this Inuyasha, we can't just go like that and get killed!" Jen said.

"Feh, we don't need her! We can fight great by oursleves!" Inuyasha complained.

"I'm sure that if she managed to beat you and Sesshomaru, she can beat all of us as well in one single fight! Imagine a thousand Nights who can do that, we would be dead in just as little as a minute!" Sango said.

"Who can do what I can do?" Nights said, coming through some bushes.

"How did you find us here?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I heard your annoying voice miles away from here." Nights replied. Just before he can reply, Nights intteruptted him. "So what's happening?" She asked.

"We found Naraku-"

"That's great!"

"Yes but he's using the Black Sand Ninja tribe to protect him." Jen finished.

"And, whats so bad with that?" Nights said.

"Well, we figured that if you were a ninja and fought that good, they can also fight that good and kill us." Sango said.

"Well," Nights said and sat on the grass, "They'er actually much different then me. I belong in the Blue Moon Protectors, which of course I protect, not fight. They do fight, but fight with anger which of course, is not good becuase it just leads them to dieing much faster."

"Wait, if you'er with the Blue Moon clan, why can you kill so easily when you have to protect instead?" Miroku asked.

"There are two branches to the Blue Moon clan. First branch, involes protecting. Second branch, involves protecting ourselves and killing other people who cause any harm. I belong in the second branch becuase of my Grace." Nights said. "I'm sure that I can kill and protect you from these Black Sanders so you may get a chance to kill this Naraku guy."

"How will you handle a thousand ninjas just like you?" Kagome asked.

"I have my ways, and I much different than them. They are not any smarter than I am." Nights said.

"Fine then, well'll go and kill all of these ninja and Naraku!" Inuyasha said.

"Eh, not so fast doggy boy." Nights said. "If I am to kill a a thousand ninjas, I can't do it by myself either."

"Then what do you need?" Inuyasha asked.

"_We_ need a whole larger team, maybe about two or more persons and a plan. You also have to understand that I can't possibly kill every ninja that will come your way."

"Then what do you suggest, Nights?" Miroku asked.

"I suggest I train you and show you some curcial skills you will need to fight off a Black Sander if it comes your way. These Sanders actually have no mercry, so you will have no mercy for them either, even if there're a Black Sander Child." Nights said.

Inuyasha sat on the grass huffing angrily. "I guess we can ask Sesshomaru for help, but that's it! I don't want Koga or anyelse close to Kagome!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Very well, sounds good. I also need to see the place for myself. Do you guys have any idea where it is?" Nights said.

"Yes, you see that cliff over there, that's where it is, just underneath it and a little foward." Miroku said.

Nights nodded and got up to go see the place. Meanwhile, Kagome forced Inuyasha to go look for Sesshomaru, while Jen followed Nights. Once they got to the cliff, Jen gasped at the ninja village just above them. Nights forced Jen back, not wanting the ninjas to spot Jen. If they had to spot someone, it would be Nights, not her little Jen. Nights inspected the village, as it was painted black. Not that big, and not that little, but still big enough to hold up to two thousands ninjas in training and ready for battle. After her observation of the village, she observed the cliff. The cliff was perfect for her to Kill ninjas from here. All she need were a bows and arrows, some daggers, automated arrows throwers, and some bomb gases. Black clothing will also blend wonderfully with them and in the night. Nights nodded confendently, sure that this mission will turn out well. She and Jen walked back to the camp, with Nights and her plan ready in mind.

Nights was greatful with herself again as she brought some weapons of her own. She took out a dagger, and explained to the group that she was going to be gone for a while. Before she left, she ordered the group to find black clothing, perfably that hid everything about their bodies, except for thier eyes. Sango nodded, and went to a near by village so find them all clothes. Nights went into the forest, cutting off braches that she needed. Once she got attacked by a squirel, which she angrily got the animal by the tail, and flicked it off the cliff, the poor animal chattering angrily all the way down to its death. Atleast, Nights hoped it would die, but it just landed on its feet neatly and scrambled up into the trees again. By the afternoon, Nights walked into camp carrying heavy branches. When she let the branches hit the floor beside her backpack, she spotted Sesshomaru sitting away from the camp with a little a girl, and an Inuyasha who was grumbling angrily as he had one eye purple and swollen. Nights did not want to know what exaclty happened, as she got to work on her branches, teing some together with a black she string she brought.

"Will this do?" Everyone asked Nights, as she lifted her head, to see what they were talking about.

Nights nodded her head, but noticed that Inuasha and his brother had none. "Why don't they have any?' She asked.

"I couldn't find them any to hide their white hair!" Sango said.

Nights nodded her head and went back to her work. "I'll go find them some tomorrow." Nights said.

After everyone had their dinner and went to sleep, Nights was still working on her job. She noticed that the demon kept his eyes on her all night, not once removing them from her. Nights ignored him, and was determined to finish her automatic arrow thrower.

* * *

**Comment and tell me how's it going! :)**


	7. Teaching Skills

In the morning, Nights had finished her arrow throwers and set them up on the cliff, along with hiding her bow and quivers of arrows among the bushes and some daggers. She then made a little a sneak trip into the Black Sand Village, where no one spotted her. To get out though, it was much difficult, but she managed it. She went back to camp, and ate breakfest that Kagome had made. She tossed a medium black ninja suit to Inuyasha, and a large one to Sesshomaru.

"You two, will first be our pretend Black Sanders." Nights said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I figured as if this two found 'traspasseres' all of you will get in much quicker and find Naraku much faster." Nights said. "Today, I will teach all of you just the curical skills you need, which are only about five or six. So start getting ready." Nights said. After everyone was dressed, she couldn't help keep her eyes off the Sesshomaru ninja. She shook her head, and got everyone into a line, facing her.

"Two of these skills are verbal, so pay attention. Never, and I mean _never_, leave your back ungaurded. As much as it may seem that no one is around, keep gaurding your back always. Second, look where you step, as they will have a lot of traps on the floor; and half of the traps are traps that will snap your foot off. Now, who wants to volunteer for the first skill." She said, but no one dared volunteer. Nights sighed, and counted the group; Shippo and Rin along with Kilala not included.

"There are equal of you, so get with a partner." She said.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at each other. Nights sighed annoyed, and dragged Sesshomaru away with her. "Inuyasha you'er with Kagome and Jen, and don't go easy on him!" Nights said.

"Alright, first thing a Black Sander will do, is flip you over his shoulder, and break your arm. The moment your back touches the ground, lift up your leg high above your head, and kick him the face so they will back away. Like this." She said and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Then, it came to her. _Taisho lifted his leg and tried to hit me in the-_

"OOF!" Nights flew back, landing on her back. Everyone gasped and she sat up, twitching her nose like a bunny. She couldn't belive that becuase of her thoughts, she got kicked in the face by Sesshomaru. She rubbed her nose twice and stood up.

"Alright, do exaclty what he did, and try _not_ to get kicked in the face like me." Nights said, and rubbed her nose again.

Sango was much quicker than Miroku, and Miroku got kicked in the face twice. Out of Kagome, Inuyasha, and Jen, Jen was the fastest at kicking and kicked Inuyasha in the face three times. After everyone had their share of kicks to the face, they stood back in line to learn the other skill.

"Second thing a Black Sander will do, is come at you at full speed and hit you in the face or neck. A way to avoid it and stop him from doing it again, is side step, and with the flattened side of your hand, smack them on the back of their neck to paralyze them for moment." Nights said, told Sesshomaru to come at her. Just as he was about to punch, Nights side stepped, garbbed his arm to keep in place, and showed them where and how to hit with the hand.

Sango won again, as she paralyzed Miroku two times, and he none. Kagome though, turned out to be better at this one as she paralyzed four times Inuyasha, and two times Jen. Nights Paralyzed Sesshomaru one time, while he managed two times, but of course she let him. After the second skill was learned by everyone, they once again stood in line.

"Third thing a Black Sander will try to do, it trip you in anyway. So keep your eyes open and contastly keep your eyes on their leg's movement. Here is a common way they will try to trip." She crouched quickly swinging her leg out, and knocked Sesshomaru's feet under him. He landed with a small grunt on his back. "Here all you have to do is just jump in time quickly, that's all." She said.

Miroku got his revenge, as he tripped Sango four times, and he only one time. Inuyasha tripped Kagome five times, and Jen two times. Sesshomaru was better at jumping in time, than tripping as he never got Nights to trip. After the lesson was learned, they once more stood in line, a bit tired already.

"The last thing a Black Sander will do, is confuse you. He will keep moving around, but all you have to do is run fowrad and way from him. Once you do that, he will attack your open back. Once he's close, turn around and hit him the back of the neck, or simply kill him. That is all you need to know. From right now, start preparing for battle as tomorrow night, you will go and attack." Nightse said finishing, and Inuyasha and Jen through themselves on the grass.

Nights walked over to bag, sat and took out a wooden case. She opened it, and took out about ten brown round balls, that almost looked like coconuts. She made a whole on the top, saving the little top that came of. From a bottle that had held a blue liquid, and aonther bottle that held white rocks or crytals, she poured little portions into each ball, and closed them up quickly with the top, taping it so it would closed. She shaked it each one, and set them back carefully into the case.

"What were those?" Shippo asked.

"Sleeping bombs." Nights replied.

"Wait, if you'er going to throw them down there while were there, aren't you going to make us fall alseep?" Sango asked.

Nights took out six thick cloths that are tied around the face and covers the mouth and nose. "This will prevent the gas from entering your body." Nights said, and set them back down.

Everyone nodded, and went back to eating their ramen cups. Nights didn't feel like eating tonight, so she skipped dinner and worked on a arrow instead. After she was done, she noticed everyone had fallen asleep, as Jen and Inuyasha were snoring lightly. Nights stood up and dim the fire, as she didn't need the Black Sanders finding them. She grabbed her backpack that carried her clothes, and went to a river she had passed while cuting branches in the forest. Once she arrived, she stripped from her clothes and jumped into the small pool that was forming in the river. She yelped as the cold water touched her skin, but then sighed at the coolness. She sat on a boulder that was half buried into the water, and began to wash her hair. While she was shampooing her hair, she felt the water move out of it's patter. She shot her eyes open and saw it only the Demon Lord coming into the water. She sighed relieved. _In truth, a Black Sander is much worse than Sesshomaru_, she thought. She closed her eyes again as she beagn massaging the shampoo into her hair. After her head was filled with white bubbles, shu ducked under the water and washed the shampoo out. She came upt again, and ripped her braclet off so she can wash her arms. While she was scrubbing away, Sesshomaru spoke from the other side.

"That's a strange birth amrk, considering you have nothing to do with a Crescent Moon heritage."

"Actually, I was almost born into the clan of the Blue Moon Tribe, and they accepted me even further when they saw this birth mark on my wrist." Nights replied, then it dawned on her. _He is the only one right now who knows about this mark, and Taisho...could it be? Nah, impossible_. "Sesshomaru, lets say you lived for a long time. About how long do you think you lived until you reached your dieing age?" Nights asked.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, and replied. "I would say about two thousand years; five thousand years or more should be my deing age."

Nights's soap bar fell into the water. She shook herself out of her thoughts and picked it up. "500 years from now into the furture, are you old already?"

"No not all. I would look quite the same." He replied.

Nights's breath got caught in her throat. "You wouldn't happen to have a scar on your back, would you?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, wondering why she was asking this questions. "No." He replied simply.

Nights let out a relieved sigh, and finished washing herself and putting back on her bracelet. She scooted down more into the water, and looked up at the night sky sprinkled with stars all over.

"You are one of the few humans I know that can bathe in cold water." He said.

"Mhhm, the cold water relaxes me, unlike the hot water that pratically burns the skin off of me." She replied.

Sesshomaru sighed, and laid his back on a rock, closing his eyes. Nights took her chance and looked at him while he wasn't looking. She had never seen a man built so beautifully like him, but then again he was a demon. Nights was thankful though that her eyes could make up the bottom, as shadow was casted fro the moon. Nights couldn't help herself from thinking of kissing him. She felt her cheeks heat up, and was happy that she was in cold water. She felt ashamed of herself for thinking those thoughts, and slowly sank into the water, just living her eyes above water like a hippo. A thought ran through her head, him kissing her. She breathed in before she she screamed, but forgot she was underwater. As the water entered her nostrils, she stood up coughing and gagging. When she saw Sesshomaru looking at her chest, she shot back down into the water, still coughing.

"I'm out..." She said in a raspy voice, and quickly wrapped her towel around her body and got out quickly.

* * *

**Comment and tell me how's it going! (:**


	8. A Battle Gone Wrong

The next morning, Nights went to check on her weapons to make sure they were still ok, which they were. She went back to camp telling them that tonight they attack. She let no one have a rest, as they were to excerise and stetch there muscles.

"I'm sick of this!" Inuyasha yelled, doing his 87 push up.

"C'mon you old dog! My grandmother can do more than you!" Nights screamed at him, but he just let himself fall to the grass, tired and breathing hard. Nights sighed. She looked over to Sesshomaru who was doing the push-ups, but was he was having a hard time already. Jen came back from running around the feild.

"One more time Jen, and you'er done." Nights said. Jen let out a sigh and ran again.

Nights walked over to Sango and Kagome who were doing an exerices for their legs. "Alright, you guys are done." She said, and both fell to the ground tired. "Sesshomaru, you'er done!" Nights screamed at him, and he let himself fall to the ground. Jen came around, and sat on the shade of the tree. Then Nights noticed something, where was Miroku?

"Where's Miroku?"

"That damn bastard...left before you started...training us." Inuyasha said.

Nights growled angrily. She looked around, seeing if she could spot him, and she did. He was trying to hide in the thickest bush there was. Nights walked over to the bush, and dug her hand in. She grabbed his ear and pulled him out. "Ouch, alright!" Miroku yelled.

Nights threw him on the ground, and yelled at him, "I want 100 push-ups right now and non-stop! Then after that you will run a mile!"

Inuyasha laughed at his punishment, and Nights glared at him making him shut up. Miroku started instantly, and Nights stayed there to make sure he did all 100. When he was on his 90, she turned to look at the group who were relaxing in the shade.

"Start getting dressed, as you will leave in the evening." She said.

Everyone nodded and grabbed their clothes. Tey went thier separate ways in the forest to get changed in privacy. When Miroku finished the 100 push-ups, Nights sent him on the four laps around the feild. She still stayed there, watching him. After he was done, Nights gave him ten minutes to relax, and he had to go get changed. Nights grabbed her own clothes and went to go changed. After nights was done, she came out and put her casual clothes into her backpack. She stretched upwards, feeling better in her ninja clothes. She truned and looked at the group, to see if they were ready. Everyone stared at her, and she raised her eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"You look like a real ninja!" Kagome said.

Nights smirked, "Hey, I am a real ninja. Now, ready to go?" She asked, and they all nodded.

"Alright, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, you will take Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Jen with you as trasspaseres. They will certainly let you in, as you two do look convincing to me. Once in, fight when you guys think the time is right. If everything gets out of control, Sesshomaru will have to transfrom into his real from, and drag you out of there, understand?" Nights said, and everyone nodded.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took them down the cliff, as Nights went over to the top of the cliff and poistioned everything. She sat, and waited for the fight to break out.

"Who goes there!" Someone called from inside the gates.

"We found trasspassers." Sesshomaru said.

The doors opened, and two Ninjas walked out. They looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and then at Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Jen for a long time. The nodded their head finally and let come in. Once in, they walked for about five minutes, when Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha nodded his head. Inuyasha ripped his mask off, but left his mask on the nights had given him, and drew is sword. Sesshomaru did the same thing, and killed the first Ninja that punced on him. Kagome and Jen put on their mask on, and began firing arrows at Ninjas. Miroku and Sango put their mask on too, and began fighting Ninjas.

Nights saw that little by little, light were flaring up in the village. She looked at the little girl who sat beside her. "Rin, if anything starts to go wrong, turn around and the run the opposite direction, you understand?"

Rin nodded her head. "Yes!" She said.

Nights stood up, and loaded four arrows onto her bow. She shot, as two arrows hit two ninjas about to attack Miroku, and the two other arrows killing one ninja about to attack Jen. "Rin, pull the strings!" Rin ran over to a auto arrow thrower, and pulled the string; sending a rain of arrows ahead of the group, killing many ninjas and leaving them a clearer path. Nights nodded, knowing this was going well. Rin pulled another sting on her command, sending another rain of arrows behind the group now, killing many ninjas as well. The skills she had taught, they put into good use, as they were killing every ninja that dared attack them. Then she saw something strange; the ninjas were running away from them, not to them. Nights lowered her bow, and tried to solve what was happening.

"Rin...go now." Nights said quietly.

Rin gasped. "RIN GO NOW!" Nights yelled at her and Rin turned around and ran back into the forest.

Something wasn't right, Black Sanders would die to protect their village. But in this case, they were just letting them through the village easily. Then she noticed it, what a tall black catsle seemed like, was actually a hidden demon! In this case, Nights thought it was Naraku, who had waited for this and was now bringing them into their trap! Nights wouldn't let this happen! She picked up her daggers and stuffed two in each boot. One on each side of her belt, and one in her hand as she jumped of the cliff and went to warn them.

She ran fast into the village, stabbing any ninja to death that stood in her way. She saw them, just ahead. She about to scream for them when a gust of purple mist exploded from the castle. Nights crouched, covering her eyes as the mist blew through her. After the wind subsided, Nights opened her eyes, only to be surrounding by a purple mist. It choked her, it felt as it pricked a thousand needles in her throat as she breath it in. She tied her mask around her face, but it was no better. She worried now, for fearing that her group, _her_ Sesshomaru and Jen were dead. She stood up and began her run again. She noticed the castle was gone, as well as her friends. She looked foward, to see the demon far away, being attacked by powers and purple arrows. Nights felt a bit relieved, knowing they were still alive. But then another form to her breath again, a form of a dog was battling this huge demon. The dog form was just as big as it, both fighting. Nights stopped starring, and forced her legs to run. As she ran closer, the figurses moved upward, as if they were on a cliff. Sure enough, as she got closer, there was a brigde to cross onto the other side of the cilff. Nights felt her body go cold, it was the very same bridge from her dreams. She closed her eyes, _I will not look up at the sky, I will not look up at the sky, I will not look up at the sky..._ She looked up, and it was just as red like blood in her dreams. _What have I done? I killed my friends! _She ran foward and onto the bridge, ingnoring how the bridge swept from side to side. She saw two black figures ahead, who opened a box and filled the cliff with white mist that slwoly crawled onto the bridge.

_My sleeping bombs, they found them! They were watching us for a long time now! _As she ran closer, they were the two red circles just ahead. This time though she did not stop for any voice or anything, and just kept running to those cricles. As she got closer, she heard a rope snap behind. _I will not die like in my dreams_! She ran even faster, but her dream was much faster as the few ropes broke away, and the bridge melted away from under her feet. In a last attempt, Nights jumped as she was so close to the cliff, but missed the edge. Even though she missed the edge, she took out another dagger from her belt, and dugg both daggers into the side of the cliff. It stopped her from falling, and using her daggers, she climbed up quickly and swiftly. Once she reached the top, she saw it was Sesshomaru in his dog form laying in his side, bleeding from his back. She ran foward looking for the rest of the team in the white mist, and everyone was splattered on floor sleeping, and unhurt. She turned back to Sesshomaru and looked at him. He had three long and deep wounds on his back, pouring blood. She heard a laugh, and she twisted her neck from side to side looking from where it came from.

"Poor little human, you did not have one chance aganist me!"

She looked forward, and for what she thought was cliff, it was the demon sitting down, with one figure all the way on the top.

"You'er a coward yourself! Atleast we did something to try to kill you! Now, why don't you down here and lets play a little game!" Nights screamed at him.

"Oooh, I love to play games!" The figure said, and jumped off the demon and onto the ground before her. "Now, what shall we play?" He said, smirking at her. Naraku.

Nights spun the daggers in her hands. "Lets play Pin the Dagger on the Moron's face!" She threw the two daggers in lighting speed. Naraku not knowing, a dagger emmbed itsels on his fore head, and the second on his shoulder. She ran at him, and just as she was bout to stabb him wiht another dagger, the demons big brown hand laned infront of her, almost squaushing her. She jumped back,and the demon rasied his hand agaim Naraku chuckled as he pulled the dagger out of his forehead.

"I am very impressed by your skills, truly I am." He said, and took the other out of his shoulder and let both daggers hit the floor. "But my skills, are far better than yours!" He said.

The demon behind him stood up, and walked towards her. Its hands were made of three long and huge swords. Nights stepped back, noticing the demon was made of wood, dirt, grass, trees, and anything natraul aswell. Nights smriked, as she ran underneath him. The demon tried to get her but she was too fast. She grabbed an arrow from the floor and Kagome's Bow. She ran as fast as should could, and scrapped the metal head the arrow on a rock, turning the arrows body into a fire. She loaded the arrow onto the bow, and shot it at the demon. The moment the arrow entered the demon's body, he burst into flames. Nights looked at Nraku, who clearly had a worried expression on his face, seeing his protector die. The demon gave an awful scream, as it's body exploded, sending peices of wood, grass, trees and everything else flying into the air. Nights turned and looked at Naraku.

"Seems your demon wasn't much of a match for me." She said.

Naraku smirked. "But your little pet dog will die, as the demon was made of posions plants."

Nights scoffed, and took out a dagger from her boot, turning it in cricles. "I'll let you know that no one has ever died under my care." She said.

She ran towards him again, and dug her dagger into his throat. When she did though, her hand got absorbed into his flesh, and Nights looked at him who was only smirking at her. With her hand, she grabbed another dagger from her boot, and slammed it into his chest, making him and her gasp as apurple light exploded. With her hand still insdie his chest, she felt something prick her hand. She opened her and grabbed what ever pricked her, and pulled it out. It was half of the jewel shard, that she guessed she broke when she stbbed him. But...she wasn't to happy. The jewel didn't even bother to change color once in her hand, as it stayed pure black. Naraku must've noticed too, as he was smirking. Nights angrily slapped him, and pulled her hand out of his throat and jumped backwards, far away from him. She grabbed another arrow and a bow and pointed at it him. She shot it, and as it went it's way to Naraku, he dissipatted into this air; the arrow flying off of the cliff and out of sight. She stuffed the half jewel angrily into her pocket nad turned attention to her fallen commrades.


	9. Painful Ointment

Jen woke up with a gasp. She sat up from the grass she was laying on and looked around her. Miroku's, Sango's, Shippo's, Inuyasha's, and Kagome's sleeping bodies were laying beside her. She noticed Nights body wasn't there with them, as well as Sesshomaru. She stood up, a bit wobbly on her feet but steadied herself. She went around camp, stopping a few times to look in directions. On one particular direction that led to a river just ahead, screams were heard from a man. Jen ran in that direction, following the screams. Once she was close, she hid behind a bush to see what was happening. She saw Sesshomarus body half submersed in the cold river water, while Nights was applying something on his back and onto his right shoulder and arm.

"Argh, this is painful! Release me at once!" Sesshumaru said.

"Stop moving! You are worse than Jen when she only has a small scratch the size of a finger!" Nights replied and angrily slapped on a white clear ointment on his back, which sent Sesshumaru into howls of pain."This wouldnt hurt so much if you just stop moving!" Nights said.

"I can heal myself, I dont need your pathetic help!" Sesshomaru said and tried to swim away but Nights grabbed him from his long hair and pulled him back to where she was sitting on the bank of the river.

"Yes true but, you were poisoned with a strong poison that not even a demon like you can overcome. Thankfully I have the cure and can save you but you are denying my help!" Nights replied.

Sesshomaru let out an angry growl and than another scream when Nights slapped on more ointment on his shoulder this time. "What are you even applying on me!" He demanded angrily.

"A strong healing ointment made of varies posions and herbs to release poisones toxins in the body and to heal wounds much quicker." Nights replied.

"It seems as you are applying fire to my skin-" Sesshomaru screamed once more as Nights slapped on the last bit of ointment on his arm.

"It may hurt and burn incredibly but it works wonders on the body!" Nights said washing her hands in the water. "Dive in the cold water so the pain lessens."Sesshomaru didn't hesitate as he dived into the water quickly, diss appearing in the deep.

Jen stepped out from behind the bush and Nights greeted her with a smile. "We didn't win, did we?" Jen asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Nights said and showed her half of the darkened jewel share.

Jen gasped, "You got it?!" she said.

Nights nodded. "You might want to give it to Kagome." She said and threw the jewel into her hands.

"Wow-I have a cut on my hand." Jen said sadly.

"You want some-" Nights didnt get to finish what she was saying because Jen had ran away once she held up the tube ointment. "Baby..." Nights muttered to herself. She closed the tube and stood up, pulling her legs out of the water. As she walked back to the camp she had made last night, she stretched her arms above her head, sighing in content as she let her arms fall back to her sides. As she walked into camp, everyone was awake but groggy. The moment Jen gave Kagome the Skion jewel, at least everyone lit up. Kagome happily started setting out noodle cups and pots for boiling water. Inuyasha quickly went in search for firewood while Snago and Miroku along with Shippo and Kilala relaxed under a tree.

"Why are you still wearing those clothes?" Sango asked Nights. Nights looked down at herself, what was wrong? She always wore this clothes back in her own time most of the time.

"Those are her almost daily clothes." Jen replied, helping Kagome with the food.

Nights looked aroung her bag, and noticed something missing. She walked closer to her bag and peered inside, still not seeing what she wanted to see. "Have any of you seen a black and bright blue bow around here?" She asked.

Everyone nodded their heads no. "Why?" Miroku asked.

"Be-cause...it is missing. It's my first weapon my master gave me, and it's missing." Nights said, kneeling down beside her bag and started looking around.

"What's so important about the bow? You can always get another one." Jen said.

Nights truned and glared at Jen angrily. "It was my first weapon ever given to me. That bow signifies my status as well as it belonged to one of the greatest archers in all times!" She said, and sat down sighing. "Some BlackSander must've gotten it when we went into battle. They just better hope I don't find them with my bow or all hell is going to break loose with me."

"I wouldn't want to miss that show!" Miroku said.

"Mhhm..." Was all Nights said and stood up, walking in the direction of the river once more. As she walked onto the banck of the river, she spotted Sesshomaru dressing himself on the other side of the river bank. "Have you spotted a black and blue bow around?"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her. "Is it important?"

"I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't, now would I?" Nights replied, getting angrier by the minute; not knowing where her bow was.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Will I get anything in return if I tell you where it is?"

Nights crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "Just you hope I don't catch you with my bow." She said and turned around to walk back to camp.

"It lies within the hands of the Princess."

Nights turned and looked at him. "What Princess?

"The BlackSander Princess. Her brother had spotted your bow, and thought it would be a great gift for her sister." Sesshomaru said, tieing his obi around his waist.

"Why didn't you stop him! That bow means so much to me!" She screamed at him.

Sesshomaru turned around, and began to leave. Nights wouldn't let him go, not now. She needed her bow now. As she ran and jumped over the river, her anger got in the way of her calculations. She had jumped too soon, and took a dip right in the middle of the river. She angrily resurfaced, sputtering the water out of her mouth angrily. She swam to the bank and hulled herself out of the water. By now, he was gone and now where in sight. She let out a grunt of fusturation, and swam back to camp. The whole afternoon she spent resting above in the tree's branches, ingoring everyone's plead for her to come down. Inuyasha went up to get her down on Jen's command, but only Inuyasha came down from the tree with a black eye.

The next moring, Nights had finally decided to come down and eat breakfest. They decided to stop at a nearby village where a festival was going to be held. Nights refused to go, telling them that BlackSanders will be there as they surely owned the village. The group decided still that they should, to have fun and find new infromation. Nights sighed defeated, and tagged along. As they walked toward the village, Nights removed her top clothing and shoved it into her bag, just leaving her with her white undershirt. She also removed her obi and shoved it into the bag. The last thing she needed was a BlackSander I dentifying her as a Blue Moon Protector.

Once they were in the village, Nights couldn't help herself but let loose and have fun. Her and Jen constantly played a few activites the festival held, and they bought-well Nights half stole amazing things for them. For once, Nights was actually happy that no one recongized her and turned at her. They all ate amazing meals and watched a few shows and parades. When it was getting dusk, the whole village gathered at the center for a call from the BlackSander Princess. Nights happy day insatntly fell into the mud. Nights trugded over the center sadly and annoyed. Their group were luckyliy infront, so they could see the Princess, The Prince, and thier father sitting on chairs. Nights wasn't surprised that the Prince was the boy with the mismatched eyes and who jumped them. Everyone got silent as their father waved his hand in the air, and the Princess stood up. Nights face got red to the point of a red tomato, at seeing her bow in the hands of that little retched girl.

"People," she said and held the bow in the air, "last night we finally came to kill and steal one of the Blue Moon's life and weapon!" Everyine cheered. _I am not dead, and you never managed to kill me!_ Nights thought angrily. Just to make this more interesting, she screamed, "And where is the body to prove it!"

The Princess smirked, and brought out a limp boy's body dressed in her clan's clothes, and dropped him in the middle of the stage. Nights knew this kid was a trainy in her clan, and she felt more anger bubble up inside of her.

"Take a look, and prove your soul I was not leing! This pathetic boy should have known better than to fight in a battle that he created himself!" The Princess said, and people cheered more happily.

"This is the reason why you BlackSanders die so quickly and easy." Nights said, and everyone gasped. They all moved back, leaving Nights and her group exposed. Their father stood up, and looked at Nights with anger in his eyes.

"How dare you think you know us, BlackSanders. You are nothing but a pathetic villager who has no alliances to us. Bow on your knees and beg for forgivness." He said, and jumped of the stage.

"Oh Great Lord, give me back my bow back or die on this spot." Nights said, walking closer to him as he walked closer to her.

The man stopped, and threw his head back with laughter roaring out of his mouth. "She thinks this is her weapon," he laughed more, "these common villagers never know when to stop with their foolsihness!"

Nights looked at the cocky Prince standing besdie his sister. "I'm warning you. Give me back my bow or have him dead in your arms; you know me so don't make a mistake." She said to him.

The Prince shifted on his feet, and stopped when his father and sister looked at him. "Father, we should give her back her weapon." He said, hestiantly.

The Princess clutched the weapon close to her chest, and looked at her father. "No father, I love this weapon! Kill that stupid girl and let me stay with this amazing weapon!" She said.

The father turned and looked at Nights. "No father, she is a well trained Blue Moon Protector!" The Prince yelled. Everyone gasped, including the father himself.

"A Blue Mooner on our territory! How dare she step a foot on here!" He roared angrily.

"And how dare you steal from a Blue Moon Protector! You had no right!" Nights yelled at him.

The father ingored her, and took out his huge sword that glowed red. "This will teach you!" He said, as he lifted the sword above his head, collecting a red ball of power. Nights ran at him, and just as he brought down the sword, Nights crouched and crossed her arms above her; blocking the swords attack. Both grunted, trying to hold and win. Either Nights did this now, or she died. With one arm, she swung it up, and digged her hand into his throat. Nights didn't pay attention as the sword slipped and started scrapping her entire skin off from her arm. She pulled her arm up and out, and pulled her other arm out of his throat all bloody. As the man fell to the floor dead, everyone gasped. Nights looked at the Princess angrily, holding her bleeding arm.

"You want to die too, Princess?" Nights said, and the Princess threw the bow at her angrily. She raised to her brother and started crying into his chest. Nights caught her bow with her good arm swiftly, and just as a shadow was casted above from a cloud with the moonlight's rays, she was gone. Inuyasha and the others had long dissapeared too, making sure they left no tracks behind them.

* * *

**Review and tell me how it's going! (:**


	10. Secrets

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days with Nights dissapaerance after the village fight that broke out. Jen was a nervous wreck, refusing to eat or go home without Nights beside her. Inuyasha searched the forest near Kaede's village and many more, but found no trace of her. Two days had passed with no sign of Nights. Kagome thought that a picnic in the forest should calm everyone down, including Jen. Jen refused to go, but Kagome reminded her that they may see her in the forest. Jen sighed and agreed. Kagome happily got to packing what she needed in a basket that her mother had bought her, and rushed everyone into the forest. It was a nice afternoon with wonderful weather that Inuyasha simply through himself on the grass with a sigh. Sango helped Kagome set up the picnic, while Jen searched into the forest. When everyone was eating, Inuyasha's left ear twitched.

"See, I told you she was alright." He said and took a bite of his sandwich. Jen looked at him, then to the rustle of a bush on her right. Everyone gasped as Nights came through the bush stumbling so badly, that she fell right on her face. Jen gasped, and was about to run to her when Nights shot up, waving her arms like waves on her sides.

"I am Woolly the Woolly Woller!" She said.

"What?" Kagome and Jen said at the same time. Nights turned and looked at them, her face flushed.

"OH GREAT WOOLLY WOLLER GOD, I AM AT YOUR COMMAND!" Nights yelled and ran to Inuyasha and bowed on her knees at his feet, soon falling onto her face.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said.

Nights sat up and criss-crossed, and looked at her hand. "Are you alright!?" Jen said and ran over to her.

Sango stood up from her sitting spot from the blanket. "She looks to be...drugged." She said.

Jen looked at Sango. "Drugged? Who in the world would drug Nights!" She screeched.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH!", Nights yelled, "I HAVE A FREAKING NAIL!"

Jen looked at her in disbeleif. "We all have nails!" Jen said angrily, slapping Nights own hand out of her face. Nights turned to look at Jen and giggled like mad.

"Nu-uh, some men have claws, _sexy_ clawsssss." Nights said, and Jen gasped. As Jen stood up, Nights body fell to the floor as Jen was supporting her.

"What happened to her?!" Jen demaned angrily, looking at Nights who was making wooo noises with her mouth on the gorund.

"She reeks of Sesshomaru, and a weird herb scent that some how smells familar to me." Inuyasha said.

Nights giggled, and rolled on her tummy. "Did you people know that Sesshomaru has the most sexiest body in the world!?" She asked. Inuyasha pretended to vommit in his mouth, while Sango, Kagome, and Jen; their faces flushed. Nights giggled again, swinging her feet in the air.

"I would _love_ to destory his body like when I caught Sango destoring Miroku's body behind the bush-" Sango shrieked while picking up her hiraikotsu and brought it down swiftly on Nights head; a soft thump echoed through the forest as Nights face fell into the ground. "It was for the best at this moment!" Sango yelled, her face flushed a deep red.

"Ah, my dear Sango! You should have let her continue our story!" Miroku said, and Sango turned on him angrily and brought down hiraikotsu on his head as well, knocking him out. At that moment, Sesshomaru walked into the picnic through the same bush as Nights. Jen angrily rushed up to him, and stood on her toes; looking into his face.

"What have you done with Nights! Have you touched her? How dare you! Tell me this moment what you did to her before I rip your head off of your body!" Jen screamed in his fac. Sesshomaru looked at her with a killing expression his face, that Jen shrunk down to the floor and away from him.

"She simply ate a strong herb ment for demons, not humans." Sesshomaru replied annoyed.

"Lair! Did you just hear what she about you? She would never, and I mean never ever, say that about a man!" Jen said, half screaming.

"She stumbled while I was bathing; reason why she had said that." Sesshomaru said, and looked at Nights who was sleeping on the floor.

"OK, then, why did she eat that herb that smells...familar." Inuyasha asked.

"It is an herb Woller that removes pains from a demon's body. Our father used it constantly. I thought she was going to be strong enough to handle the herb..." Sesshomaru said, a hint of guiltiness on his voice.

"Atleast that explains where she got the Woolly Woller song, or saying." Kagome said.

"The herb should wear off by night fall." Sesshomaru said, and left.

The whole afternoon was spent surpervising Nights, as she would sneak out or cuase trouble. Nights caught two chickens while no one was looking, and tied them to her head as a hat. The poor animals were screaming for their lives while Inuyasha chased Nights to get them off of her head. Later then, Nights managed to sneak out again, and went down the villages rodes singing loudly and out of tune. This time Inuyasha chased her on the roofs of the huts and inside the huts for a time until Nights lost her footing and fell into a barrel full of water. Inuyasha dragged her back to Kaede's hut, and threw on the floor roughly, but Nights landed sitting and looked at her hand while giggling.

"I'm sick of this! She's just like a kid! I won't keep running after her! She's your responsibitly!" Inuyasha screamed, pointing at Jen.

Jen shot up from the floor. "I can't take care of her! She's years older than me and she a lot smarter!" She said.

"Why not tie me to a pole?" Nights suggested and fell on her back giggling.

"Even when she's stupid, she still has brains!" Inuyasha said.

Nights shot up from the floor angrily. "I am not stupid, I like to call myself retarded instead!" She said.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Yea, I take back what I said." He said.

Nights let out a loud laugh and fell on the dirt floor again, giggling and looking at her hand. Kaede shook her head hoplessly, while Jen slapped herself in the face. Kagome had given a another medicine to Nights which made her fall asleep quickly, and everyone sighed revlived. The rest of the afternoon was spent quiet until morning broke. Nights as usaul, was the very first to wake. She sat up rubbing her head, and her injured arm that was now some how healed. She shook her head and stood up, streching. That's when Inuyasha launched at her, and Nights dogded him by side stepping easily.

"What's wrong with you?" Nights asked him, as he picked himself up from the floor.

"Uh? You'er not stupid anymore." Inuyasha asked.

Nights raised her eyebrow angrily. "I am not stupid, nor will I ever be. Now, why did you just try to attack me and how was I ever stupid before?" She asked.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and passed by her, ignoring her. Jen woke up next, and hugged Nights with all her stregnth. "You'er back to normal!" She screamed.

Nights peeled Jen off of her, and looked at her demanding. "What is wrong with you people today?" She asked.

Jen let out a laugh. "You were drugged and you were acting all stupid. And for some reason, you found your hand fascinating." She said.

Nights looked at her weirdly. "I think you may have been drugged for saying such things!" Nights said.

Jen laughed even more. "Nope, becuase I wasn't the one saying how sexy Sesshomaru's body was!"

Nights backed up quickly, her face struck with fear and reddness. "I would never say such a thing!"

"Apperently you would if you were drugged. I wonder what other secrets you have." Jen said, smirking eveilly.

Nights stuttered. "I hold no secrets-"

"Yea, no secret that Sesshomaru body was hot and that you would love to destory his body-"

"AHHH NAH AHH AHAH! Be quiet! I don't belive you becuase I would say no things like that!" Nights screamed, waking up everyone.

"But you did, even said his claws were sexy!" Kagome said tirdely, joining in the fun.

"YOU'ER ALL LYING!" Nights yelled again and ran passed them and out of the hut.

As she ran into the forest, to calm her embarrasment and to forget of the things she supposedly said, it was not long before she crashed with something. Being quick, she managed to only stumble back, and looked at what she had crashed with. It was Sesshomaru himself, smirking at her. Nights felt her face go hot again, as she quickly turned away from him.

"Please tell me I said nothing about you..." Nights squeaked out, embarrast.

"I'm afraid you did." He replied with a mocking voice.

Nights let out a small sqeuak. "I could never say such things, I would say those things infact- atleast not aloud!" She said. Then she remembered about the Woller herb. "Wait, you gave an herb that you said will calm down my arm pain and nothing bad will happen!" She said and turned to look at him angrily.

"I thought it will do you no harm, but like my father said, give it to no human as you will never know what will happen." He replied.

"And you just gave it to me like that not knowing that I could have possibly died!" Nights yelled at him.

"I presumed you were strong enough to handle it." He said.

Nights face was get hot again, but with anger again. "You know, I wish I had my tube oinment with me right now so I may overdose your skin with oinment and see what happens." Nights said threatenly, walking towards him.

Sesshomaru smirked. "It will probably melt my clothes away and you will gaze upon my 'sexy' body." He mocked her.

"Be quiet! I like nothing about you or your disgusting body! Noe if you excuse me, I'm leaving!" Nights said angrily, and walked away from him.


	11. Found you

**I usually dont leave this boring memos, but I just have to thank babibunchez, black phantom of the shadows, ghostrider91111, kiyomishizuru, tsukino asisuru- a, and xxchirushixx! Truthfully, this was just a sketch I have been writing, not expecting this many people to like it. From now on, the story will be professional, and not a dumb old skecth! Again, thank you to all who left reviews, favorited my story, and loved my story! Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

The whole day Nights kept herself hidden in a tree. Sesshomaru had decided to stay in the village the whole day, only to mock Nights for what she had said about him. When Jen came to bring her food, Nights grumbled angrily and told her to go away. Jen didn't get it, if she really hadn't ment it, then why is she all fussing about it? Then again, maybe she had ment it... Jen smirked to herself, and left with the food, Nights throwing daggers at her back as she left. Nights slouched down more on the tree bark, trying to make herself comfortable. It was no use, as she twisted her body around, and bit the bark angrily.

"Hungry? You can always have me." A mocking voice said from underneath her.

Nights growled into the bark angrily, ripped it out, and spat it down at him. "Go away you old dog!" She yelled at him, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Her response was mocking laughter and the more Nights slouched down on the bark, annoyed and embarrasted. "Do me a favor and go jump off a damn cliff!" Nights said.

"Only if you will jump off with me." The voice responded.

"Sure, when I drop dead!"

A sudden trembled roared through the tree, knocking Nights off of the brach unexpectantly. She landed on her stomach with an _oof_, and looked up angrily at the demon. "Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"You said when you drop."

"Yeah, _dead_!"

She stood up and shook off the dirt, and began to walk away from him. Footsteps behind her followed, making her walk even faster. When she was about to make a break for it, she turned around to yell at him, only to find he wasn't there. She turned back and bumped into him.

"H-h-how dare you do that! I don't like that; don't ever do that!" Nights said angrily, and walked around him.

Sesshomaru continued to follow her, and Nights broke into a run, hoping to leave him behind. She ran into the village, screaming like a banshee. Jen and everyone walked out of then hut to see what was the screaming, only to have wasp/person zoom past them, leaving a dust trail behind them.

"It's heading for the well." Kagome said.

"She's going back home, oh well." Jen said, and everyone walked back into the hut to finish their ramen food.

Nights desperatley grabbed onto the side, and jumped into the well. She sighed relived, when the pruple light enclosed around her, reminding her that she was leaving Sesshomaru 500 years in the past, or was she? She had completely forgotten about Lord Taisho, and who knew what she would find back in her home. The police, military, or just him? She didn't care about that, as long as kept herself far, far away from them both.

Once her feet touched the ground, she grabbed onto the ladder and climbed out of the well as fast as she could. She ran out of Kagome's house, and ran to her own. She sighed when she saw her home just ahead, and ran towards it. The first thing she did once she entered was take a long hot bath. After she was finished and dressed, she decided to go get a coffee at the coffee shop to calm her down. She ordered her favorite ice-cold caramel, and went to seat at a lonely booth at the back of the shop. She happliy ate the whip cream first, and started sucking through the straw. The sweet tangy and bitter liquid hit her tounge, making her sigh happily. Though, she stopped sucking in mid-way, when she saw a couple walk in through the shop doors. If she had her katana with her right now, that lady holding hands with Lord Taisho would have been lying dead on the white floor. Nights quickly shook her head. Had she just been jelous over a man? No way, no how, but she was as the same pang of jelousy ran through her again, at watching the woman stretch on her toes and kiss him on the lips softly. Nights grabbed onto her plastice cup so hard, it burst, sending a coffee fountian shot up into the air, raining back down on her. She just gritted her teeth angrily, at watching Lord Taisho smile and kiss her back. Nights angrily threw the empty cup aside, and drummed her fingers on the table, watching them. As she saw them sit down, chat, laugh, hold hands, and kiss for about 30 mintutes, she had enough. She stood up, and walked out of the shop unoticed. She walked over to the parking lot, and quickly spotted his car. Nights smirked, and walked over to it. She took out her small dagger from her shoe and kneeled beside the right tire. She stopped though.

"Am I really going to do this?" She whispered to herself. "The hell I am! Not mention I have alway wanted to stab tires in my life, and now I had a reason too!" She whispered, and stabbed the tire. The tire let out a sad noise with the air, and around Nights went, stabbing all four tires unnoticeably. She smiled happily to herself, and stuffed back her dagger into her shoe. She shook her hands as if she had dirt, and skipped away happily.

When she got home, she did not want to go back to the past, or ever go out again. She washed her body quickly as she was sticky with coffee, and went to the house. She dusted, vacuumed, fixed, organized, washed clothes, and swept the house. She raked the leavese into a trash bin from her front and back yard. She watered a few scrawny fruit trees she owned, and planted flowers with some left over seeds she had from last year. As she entered the house to wash her hands, the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Nights yelled, washed her hands quickly, and ran to get the door. As she opened it, she pretended to be stunned by Taisho.

"This, is not funny." He said, pointing to a flat and cut tire in his hand.

Nights smiled innocently. "I feel sorry for you, but I did not do that." She replied.

"Don't play games with me. You know very well that you did this." He said angrily.

"Mhmm, may have, or may have not." She said. Just before he spoke again, Nights cleary saw for a moment his eyes flash gold. "D-did your eye just trun gold a moment before?" She asked him.

"What, no, of course not." He said, a bit to quickly.

"Yesssss they did turn ember a moment ago."

"No they did not." He said and cleared his throat. "If you excuse me, I must go." He said. When he truned around, Nights aw the same scar...that curved up the very same way like Sesshomaru's. Nights tilted her head to the side.

"You'er an asshole for not telling me before." She said.

Taisho turned and looked at her. "Exucse me?"

"Your eyes, your smile, your voice, your attitude, your hieght, your scent, your cockiness, that way you know me and things about me, you are Sesshomaru, 500 years in the future." Nights said.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Took you long enough to figure it out, didn't it?" He said.

Nights still felt that same embarrasment from before, and her cheeks turned a red blush. "Yea, I gotta go." She said, and closed her door quickly. She didn't know why, but she felt that she had to go back to the past. She packed new and clean clothes, and left as soon as the sun rose.

* * *

**Review and tell me how's it going! :)**


	12. Reality Hits Hard

Sesshomaru leaned his head back, away from the woman's upside down face hanging from a tree branch that just popped put at him..

"Hello there!" Nights said happily, fixing her hold on the branch so she won't fall.

"Why so estatic today?" Sesshomaru asked.

Nights looked at him with a big grin on her face. "Did you know you exist in the future, but have body features?" She said.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He said interested, wondering how he looked 500 years from now.

"Oh yes, with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes, just like a human." She replied, with the same grin on her face.

"Human; I will never show myself as a pathetic human." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh well, I don't what happened that you look like a human." Nights said, and pulled herself up. Hanging upside down for a long time was not doing wonders to her head. "And surprisingling, you are the most charming man in the world. Sadly that here you are like a wild beast." Nights said, and hopped down the tree.

"And if I assume, you are still the same annoying wench from now, correct?" Sesshomaru said.

Nights gave him an angry look. "I'm not annoying, mister. And if I'm nagging someone, its becuase they are doing something wrong."

"And that, is very annoying." He said and smirked.

"You know something, why don't you just go and leave me alone." Nights said.

"Why must I go, when you searched me out?"

"True, then I'll be going, to be the responsible one here." She said, and turned to leave.

Just as she turned to leave, Sesshomaru had pinned her to a tree, looking into her eyes. Nights was not fazed, not one bit. She smiled and said, "Now what's the purpose of this?"

"No one walks away from me with out a fight." He said with a smirk.

Nights smirked aswell; she couldn't resist walking away from a good fight. The whole afternoon, both spent flying and dogdeing hits and blows, jumping and running to throw attacks. Not one of them letting either one of them win. Though vary times, Nights did get pinned to ground by him. She had to admitt now that a demon was the only person who can defeat her, atleast only him. At time Sesshomaru pushed her too hard, almost knocking her off the cliff. She laughed it off, and tried to the same back to him, but he was like a stone wall dug dip into the ground. Then when Nights had thrown a punch at him, her arm's braclet had gotten stuck in his long hair, almost to the point where she was going to cut his hair to untagnle her arm, but Sesshomaru managed to untagle his hair before it got cut of by a human. Sesshomaru didn't know what was goung through him, being so close and sparingw with a human, felt so natural and comfrotable with her. She was different from any other human he had known, just like Kagome. But Nights was a bit different, as Sesshumaru noticed she did have hatred raoming in circles in her heart. Other than that, she smelled pure, clean, and innocent just like Kagome. Another thing that Sesshomaru hated, was that he felt he could be only himself around her, and around her and Rin only. He loved how Nights deep blue eyes shone with happiness at times, how her hair flowed in the wind, or by how she acted so cruel yet fun. Her smiled snd Rin's, were the only smiles that lighten and softened his heart. Her moves so forceful yet gentle and swift. Being so distracted by his thoughts, he almost got tackled by Nights. Nights landed on her belly, breathing hard and tired. It was obvious to Sesshomaru that she was watsed of er anergy, as she laid her head on the cool green grass. Sesshomaru sat beside her, and tried to focus on the sunset instead of her back.

"How do you think of your future?" Sesshomaru said.

"Just to have a small job and house, maybe with one or two pets, and just my life like that; easy and fun." She replied.

"No mate or sons?"

"No, none that I want some, just don't think of that much often becuase it doesn't matter much to me." She said, stretching her legs out and sighed. "How about you?" She asked him.

"I need a mate, to bare me hiers for my land, strong heirs." He replied, still looking at the sun set.

"What every demon wants in this time." Nights said with a small laugh, and closed her eyes. The cool grass felt nice on her hot cheek.

"If you needed to mate and have sons, would you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"...Only if I needed. If not, I would much perfer to stay alone." She replied softly, falling asleep.

Sesshomaru looked at her, at her tired form laying in the grass. The sun setting gave Night's skin a tan-orange soft color. Sesshomaru saw that she was strong, better than any other huamn he had ever known. He liked her, truly like her unlike another demoness or human. She would make a perfect mother, and give strong heirs to him. He wondered...would it be a good decsion? Every other demoness of his kind was mixed with something, and she wasn't. Sesshomaru asked her, before she fell asleep.

"Mate with me." He demanded.

Nights opened her eyes, and smiled sadly. "I would, oh by Kamis I would, but can't." She said.

Sesshomaru looked at her confused and a bit angry at this rejection of hers. "Why not?" He said.

"I'm infertile, I can't have babies. No matter how hard I will try, I can't. I was just simply born this way. You need a true and stronger mate unlike me, who can actaully bare your children." She said.

Sesshomaru was shocked a bit, at hearing her truth. He quickly got over it, and laid beside her, looking into her eyes. "We can try..." He said.

Nights shook her head no miserably. "No, anyhow I feel I am still to young to settle down. I still want to have fun and excitement, not stuck in a house taking care of children." She replied.

Sesshomaru wouldn't argue with that. She was indeed still to young to bare children and take care of them responseibly, even though she would. Sesshomaru completely understand her freedom she wanted, like when he was about her age as well. He grabbed her hand, and interwined them both. "Be with me atleast. I can't think of another wondeful woman to be with."

Nights couldn't resist being with him. His touch on her was magic, even when it was a hit in a fight. He eyes were so memorizing, which caused her to lose the battle so many times. Nights smiled, and replied. "Glady." Sesshomaru pulled her into the curve of his body, and Nights buried her face into his chest, falling alseep within moments. Sesshomaru smiled slightly, _'Mine...'_

Nighst walked into the village the next morning, yawing tirdely. She spotted Inuyasha and the others outside the hut, preparing for another trip as it seemed like. She walked up to them, but everyone was ignoring her. Nights shrugged, not really caring at all. Just as she was about to enter the hut, an arrow whosshed by her face, and embedded itself on the hut's wall. The arrow had a letter wrapped around it.

"Guys, I think you have mail." Nights said loudly.

Inuyasha turned to look at her, then at the arrow. He walked over to it, and ripped the letter off reading it. "What does it say?" Kagome asked.

"That Inuyasha was stupid enough not to notice another arrow coming his way." Said Nights, and just as she finsihed, another arrow did indeed come and almost embedded itself on Inuyasha's shoulder. "That, was a warning. So what does the note say?" Nights said.

"It says that if we dare go to the southeren village, they will kill us." He said angrily.

Nights raised an eyeborw, a bit confused but understanding. "Just last night a villager came and told us that a strange demon and spirit has appeared. Who do you think it is, Naraku of course." Jen said.

Nights nodded her head. "Understand, but I still feel there is more to it." She said.

"Naraku had made another demon out of himself, and much stronger this time. The demon as been killing village after village, and the next village is the Southern Village." Kagome said.

"Ah, then were are going to save the village?"

"Yep, and destory that new demon!" Shippo said.

Nights nodded her head, and noticed Inuyasha sniffing the air. He then looked sharply at her, and sniffed her. Nights backed away from him. "Why do you smell like my brother!" He pratically yelled.

Nights looked at him angrily. "What's your problem? I can't hang out with friends?" She replied rudely.

"His scent is pratically all over you, to close to be just your 'friend'!" Nights replied.

"What I do is with my life, not yours! If he's my friends, then he's my friend, Inuyasha!" Nights yelled back.

"And he's my brother, and I should know what goes on with him and you!" Inuyasha replied.

"You don't care for him, so why care now fleabag! Are you jelous?" Nights said and smirked.

Jen gasped, as well as Kagome and the others. "Are you with him!" Jen asked.

"Maybe, maybe not."Nights replied, smugly.

"He doesn't love you! He deson't love humans! Before you know it he will leave you for another pretttier demoness unlike you!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha! SIT!"

Nights couldn't help it but those words stung her heart. In some way it was true. She was just an ordinary, stupid human who could'nt even have a baby like a normal human atleast. Nights shifted on her feet, and released the words from her heart and mind. "So when are we going?" She asked.

"Just about now. Are you coming?" Jen asked, and Nights nodded her head yes. "Don't listen to him." Jen said.

"I won't." he replied, but her mind said,_ 'I will becuase it's true...'_

* * *

**Review and tell me how's it going! Also, story will end at around chapter 20, with a shocking end that maybe all of you will hate me for...oh well!**


	13. Swamp Demon

As the group traveled to the south, they had stop in the border of west sought for a rest. Theye were amazed that made good timing by flying on Kilala and when Hachi had appeared. Nights didn't like Hachi much, and she didn't if it was becuase he was annoying, or if racoons weren't suppose to talk. After three days of flying, it was nice to finally go down to a village and take a rest. Nights saw for the first how they used to get in expensive inns, and she had to agree that it was a very smart idea. All Miroku had to do was sound as convincing that they had bad spirits or demons, and they would let them in on the count that they will exercise them. While they ate dinner, they had small chat with the lord of the house. He too said that the south was being terrorized by this demon, and women seemed to be the most targeted. Nights cocked her head to the side, thinking. _A demon that Naraku made that will almost target only women? He's high aware of me and Kagome, along with Jen. He probably knows that if someone gets their hands on Jen, I would do almost anything to save her. But then again, why only women? Myabe the demon is just a pervert._ As they all finsihed eating, the lord dismmised them so they go 'exercise' this eveil spirit. Inuyasha grumbled when Mirkou told him to circle the small castle, and left Kagome, Jen, Sango, Hachi, and Shippo in the front enterance of the castle. When Jen turned to ask Nights something, she was gone.

Nights walked through the nights forest, searching for something she had seen when they had passed it overhead while flying. She was searching for a hot spring, but was having hard time in this very dark forest trying to find it. Some time later, instead of finding a hot spring, her foot slipped from the the small hill she had not seen, and rolled into a pool cold of mud. She stood up quickly, clearing her face of mud so she can see where she had fallen. She had fallen into a creepy swamp that sent chills through her. A mist covered what layed ahead, and it was the coldest place Nights had ever felt since she came to this time. As she started to climb back up the hill, it was no use. The walls were so damp, that every time she dug her fingers into the dirt, the dirt would crumble and become mud, sending her back into the muddy water. She decided to go across the swamp, as the swamp didn't seem that big to her; but then again, it was full of mist. She shook her head, she had to get out of here, fast and now. Her first step in the water sunk into the mud, dipping her almost to her chest. She stood up angrily, and with every step she took now, she first check the ground with her foot. She was a little scraed now, knowing she had walked stright for about one hour in the cold water at night, and she didn't seem to be going anywhere. She looked to her right, then to her left, and turned right this time, thinking that maybe a different direction will lead her somwhere. She was right, it led her to someone.

"Well, what do we got here?" A man's voice said, so smoothly and light.

Nights knew better, and continued walking through the black waters.

"You can't ignore what you are about to face soon." It said again.

Nights still ignored the voice, until a splash ahead in the mist was heard. Nights stopped, and observed a shadow stand up from the water, and walk towards her. Nights now knew why women were oh so targeted, it was becuse he was a very handsome demon. He was a tall demon, but still no taller than Sesshomaru. He had very dark black hair and very long that was tied into a pony tail. He was welll built, Nights knowing he worked out. His eyes were as red as blood, and had a smirked plastered onto his face. _Still_, Nights thought, _Sesshomaru beats him in many ways_.

"Do you have a clue on how to get out of here?" Nights asked him.

His smirk fell fast to the ground, not expecting her to say that. He leaned on a old tree, rotting away. "May be." He said.

"Good, show me the way out then." She replied.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I don't think so, Nights." He said.

Nights raised her eyebrow angrily. "Why not?"

"Becuase I was orderd to end your life." He said. He ran at her in demon speed, and Nights side stepped him easy. Even though she side stepped him, she got sumerged into the black water. Nights rose and spat out the dirty water, and in blindness she managed to grabb his hand that was going fo her face, and flipp him over her shoulder. Being blind, he landed on his feet and punched her in the stomach. Nights air flew out of her as she fell again into the water. She stood up again breathing for air, and this time she cleaned her eyes. She didn't spott him, and he was no where to be seen.

"You big coward! You have the nerve to hit a girl and then you run? You'er just a big fat chicken!" The water stirred slightly, and Nights smirked. Getting a mental map in her head, she went under water and grabbed a handful of hair in the dark. As she tried to turn his head to break his neck, she noticed it wasn't that easy underwater as it was in the air. He kicked her back, and Nights grabbed her stomach at a short pain. She forgot about it, and was about to rise for air when two hands pinned her down into the muddy floor. His eyes were wicked, happy at seeing her gasp for air. With no air around, Nights couldn't help it and let her head fall dead. The man loosend his hold happily, and just as he did, her hand flew up and struck him right in the throat. As both gasped for air, both rised to the top. Nights didn't stop though, as seeing she did some damaged underwater becuase he was holding throat and his face was purple. She ran to him, stumbling in the water. But in a quick movment, Nights gasped at a pain on her shoulder. Then another pain on her arm, her thigh, and her leg. She fell into a tree stump, paralyzed. Nights struggled to move her arms or legs, but it was no use. He had paralyzed her in a blink of an eye. But it was her fault, she would admitt it. She had never encountered a person in her life or even trained with a person with this grace.

The man chuckled. "Naraku told me you were good, but he never said this good."

"Paralyizng...is your grace...uh? If I was trained for this...you would...be dead right now." Nights struggled to say.

"And your grace was killing. What happened to that?" He said and let out a loud laugh.

"Who ever said...I was done?" With all her stregnth, Nights shot up her leg, grabbed her dagger out of her shoe, and instantly flung it at him. The dagger embbeded itself, right on his heart. The man looked at at her, shock written all over his face, and then an angry look as he fell face down, dead. He wasn't dead though, Nights knew. The dagger was too short to enter his heart. But he would die if he breathed in the water, which maybe he would. Nights struggled to move, but she had used all her stregnth at flunging that dagger at him that probably hadn't killed him. Nights wanted to scream, but who would hear her? To her it seemed as if her body was becmoing more paralized by the minute, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw his body moved. He stood up to a crawling postion, struggling tp stand up. His hand slowly reached to his chest, and pulled out the dagger with a grunt. Nights closed her eyes at seeing blood gush out. When she opened them again, he was standing above her, his eyes even redder than before. The water moved in ripples, and The man turned his head to see what had cuased them. He looked once more at Nights, and then ran the opposite direction, stumbling all the way. What had he seen that sent him running? She quickly calmed down, when the a small breeze brought a simalr scent to her nose.

"Sessh...omuru!" She said loudly but raspy.

The water moved again this time quickly, and soon enough infront of her appaered a white tall figure. He quickly moved to her and knelt by her, his face showing worry.

"I'm paralyzed...for now. I cann't move..." Nights said.

"Who did this to you." Sessgomaru said angrily.

"I don't even...know." She replied, struggling to talk.

Sesshomaru noticed, and decided that it was best not to talk to her right now. He picked her up, and flew them both out of that swamp.

* * *

**Review and tell me how's it going! (:**


	14. River Day

"Ouch..." Nights mumbled as she popped her right shoulder.

"What could Naraku be up to now?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, almost to himself.

"If you ask me, it has to do something with Kagome." Nights replied, and went to pop her knee.

"My brother's woman? Why?" Sesshomaru said.

"Becuase she, me, and Jen are from the future. Who knows if another miko like Kagome comes through and kills Naraku? That will be the end of him and his doings." Nights said, and sunk a little bit into the hot water.

"Mhmm, perhaps. How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked her, turning his attention back to her.

"Sore, but fine." She replied.

Sesshomaru moved through the hot spring waters and to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He buried his face into her neck, growling. Nights giggled and tried to pull away from him. "Sesshomaru..." She said quietly. Sesshomaru smirked, and held her tighter to him.

* * *

"Where were you!" Jen said, running up to Nights who had come into the inn.

"Somewhere. Also, this new thing that Naraku made, we have to be careful." Nights said as she sat down.

Inuyasha looked at her. "You saw him?"

"I fought him. Turns out he has a grace for paralizing people very quickly." She replied.

"What do you think he's planning to do with that thing?" Sango asked.

"If you ask me, I have a feeling that it has something to do with the well." Nights said.

"The well? Why the well?" Mirkou asked.

"Imagine another miko like Kagome coming through. It's the end of him of that happens." Nights said.

"He can't destroy the well! That's our only way home!" Kagome said frighten.

"Don't worry Kagome! We'll kill this bastard and you can still have your stupid well." Inuyasha said.

"It's not a stupid well Inuyasha, it's my home in some way!" Kagome replied angrily.

"Whatever..." He said, and stuffed his mouth of fish.

The group decided to spend the day there, and continue their journey tomorrow. Jen had brought some games with her so everyone can play, but some time later, they played no longer becuase Nights or Inuyasha kept on beating them. Later on through the day, it got very hot. Inuyasha suggested they go swimming to a river beside the inn. Everyone agreed, but Nights didn't go swimming. Instead, she sat under a tree and caught up on a book she hadn't read for a long time. For time they spent in the water, playing. Nights felt something tremble, coming really fast at them. Inuyasha seemed to know too, as he swam close to Kagome, hugging and growling. Nights raised her eyebrow confused, when a tornado of dust flew above her and onto the river bacnk.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY WOMAN!" Koga yelled.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR'S AND SHE WILL NEVER BE!" Inuyasha yelled back angrily.

"Guys stop fighting!" Kagome said, but Inuyasha held her tighter, making Kagome choke for air. Nights shook her head and sighed, and went back to her book.

"YOU FLEBAG- Who's her?" Koga said, looking at Jen. Jen blushed, and sunk lower into the river water.

Nights angrily took her eyes off of her book, and stared at Koga intently, daring him to do something. Inuyasha didn't have to awnser, or anyone as Koga flew above the water; pulling Jen out. Jen squealed as he held her bridal style. "You are now my woman!" He said, and Jen blushed even more. A hand on his shoulder got him by surprise, as he turned to look at a human girl.

"Let her go." Nights said angrily, tightening her hold on his shoulder.

"Who are you to tell me to leave my woman!" Koga replied angrily.

Nights got angry, as she rammed his body with hers, dropping Jen back into the river water with a squeal of delight. Koga was shocked at her force with such a small body, and then jumped back away from her. Nights saw he was heading again for Jen, and she ran at him once more, grabbing his tail from where his was in mid air, and harshly brought him back to the ground. Koga grunted and growled as his body hit the floor.

"Why you wench!" He said, got up and aimed at her.

Nights doged him and threw a hit with her elbow to his rib cage, making him gasp fror air. Inuyasha laughed his butt off in the river.

"You'er getting beat by a girl! HAHAHA, destroy him Nights!" Inuyasha said, shooting his fists into the air. Shippo coppied him, aswell as Miroku.

Nights looked at them crazily. "Did you people just turn this into a match fight?" She said.

"Bring it on fleabag! This woman will soon be under my foot begging for mercy!" Koga said.

Nights looked at him, and smirked. "I think it will be the other way around." She said.

Koga smirked, and ran at her with super speed. Nights jumped over him, landed and punched his face. Distracted, she kicked his stomach and knocked his feet outfrom under him, making him fall on his back with a grunt. He sat up, and with both legs he tried to kick Nights, but Nights just jumped back. At the last kick, Nights grabbed one of his legs, jumped forward strecthing his leg of the way to his face. Koga screamed at having his leg strecthed beyond possible, while Inuyasha choked on the water from laughing too near it.

"Ready to surrender?" Nights asked him.

"NEVER!" He yelled in pain, and Nights brought his leg down a bit more, making him scream even louder in pain. "ALRIGHT, YOU WIN!" He yelled, and Nights released his leg, making Koga sigh in relief. Nights stood, and walked over to the bank of the river.

"Is Inuyasha going to be okay?" She asked, as Inuyasha's face was beyond red, and no noise was coming out as he was laughing.

"Of course he is, sit boy!" Kagome said, and Inuyasha disappeared under the water with a big splash.

Koga wrapped one arm around Nights neck, and stood on one foot only. "You'er pretty good for a girl." He said.

"Thanks, and you'er not to bad yourself." Nights replied.

"You are now going to be my woman!" Just as he finished saying that, he flew fowards into the river. The force was so hard, that is back arched all the way into the river. Nights laughed, as another stronger arm wrapped around her neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist laughing.

"Sorry, but I'm somebody's woman already!" She said to Koga as he rose from the water, sputtering.

"Touch her again, and that will be the end of your life." Sesshomaru said threatlying to the wolf boy in the river.

Koga scoffed. "Keep her, I don't know how you will be able to stand her." He said.

"I'm not all that bad!" Nights defended herself.

Sesshomaru decided to stay, just becuase Kagome had invited Koga to stay at the river, and Sesshoumar made sure Koga was not going to get close to Nights. Nights sat beside him under the tree shade, reading her book once more.

"Are you coming with us?" Nights asked Sesshomaru, not taking her eyes off the book.

"I must kill Naraku." He replied.

"What did Naraku do to you that you want to kill him?" She asked him, and flipped the page.

"We have some unfinsihed business." Was he's reply.

Nights nodded her head, and turned another page. "Do you think you can be?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Nights shook her head. "No, Sesshomaru." She replied, and ignored him as her book got interesting.

* * *

**Alright then, here's a heads up! This story will end at 20 chapters, but if guys want, review IWAS with your review, and I will write a sequeal! I have thought already a bit about the sequeal, and these 7 chapters left, I will leave a preview to see if you guys like it and you review IWAS with your review! Here is the first preview, YAY! :D**

He looked at her, and she looked at him; shock written all over their faces. "We actually...exist." He said. She nodded her head, still unable to speak. "Well, say something!" He demanded, happily of course. "Hi?" She squeaked out. "Hi, HI? That's all you can say, HI? We exist for Kami's sake! Say something else!" He demanded again, shooting his hands into the air. "What do you want me to say! 'Oh looky here, we actually exist, yay for us! Let's see how long they take to find out, and come and kill us!'" She said in a thick voice.

**That was the first preveiw, YAY! Aagain, want the sequael, review IWAS! :)**


	15. Unknown Girls

As they continued there journey to the Southern village, Jen was telling her 'amazing' stories of her once more. Kagome had also explained to them that they have reached the moon already, but it looked as the past group didn't believe her much. Nights was minding her own business in the back of the group, looking at a book she held in her hands. That day wasn't as hot as the others, so they figured they should be at the village tomorrow by day break. Sesshomaru agreed to come with them, to kill this new demon that Naraku had made. He had left for a moment though, to retrieve Rin. As a nice soft breeze past them, an unfimaliar scent caught her nose. She looked around;no flowers at all. So where had that scent of flowers come from? As she turned her head to look ahead, she spotted a young girl, about Kagome's or Jen age. She was filthy, looked miserable, and was carrying what appeared to be a huge sack of flowers. Nights rasied her eyebrow, suspicsuos.

"I must go help her!" Miroku suddenly bursted out, when he spotted the girl ahead.

"Oh no, you stay right here!" Sango said, but before she finished, Miroku was beside the girl's side.

Nights spotted a shadow out of the corner of her, and many more. Just as she was about to warn them, Mirko fell on the floor...what appeared to be sleeping. The girl looked at them, with an evil smirk on her face.

"Nights!" Jen screamed out worridly.

"Just stay away from her!" Nights said.

Sango didn't listen, and ran for Miroku. Just as she got close, the girl threw a seirous of what appeared to be punches to Sango, and fell on the floor just like Miroku. Nights then understood what had happened.

"She paralyzes, Inuyasha, so be careful." Nights told them.

"Feh, she's going to die today, just watch!" Inuyasha said, and drew his sword. Just as he did, Inuyasha managed to jump away from another girl who had jumped out at him. Kagome and Jen a bit frighten, ran and hid behind Night's back.

"Are you kidding me? Kagome you have arrows!" Nights said angrily.

"Yes but those only work on demons! Not on humans!" Kagome replied.

"Kagome, arrows hurt humans too." Nights said matter of factly.

"Oh yeah..." Kagome said a bit embarrst and started to launch arrows at the girls, she poorly did and never hit one. But it wasn't her entire fault, as Nights saw they were quick in thier movements. Nights saw another shadow move towards her in the corner of her right eye. She pushed Jen away, and gave the air a kick, her foot quickly contacting itself with another girl's face, this one dressed in red and looked very young at about 12 or 13. The girl grunted and jumped back away from her, rubbing her cheek.

A scream was heard, and the trio looked at Inuyasha who had fallen from the sky to ground, with a girl about Nights age dressed in blue, on top of him. The four girls got togather and jumped infront of Kagome, Jen, and Nights.

"Four out of three? That's not fair!" Jen screamed out.

"Get close and I will shoot!" Kagome warned, pointing her bow and arrow at them. The four grils chuckled, as they knew they were going to win. Nights could win this, if she was quick enough to move away from their paraluzing techniques.

Without a word, Nights swiftly ran towards them, getting them by surprise. Her first victim was the very young girl, quickly knocking her out by avoiding one of her hands to her stomach, and Nights gave a good kick to the back of her head. As the girl landed on her face, the one who had caught Miroku and Sango, ran towards her. Nights tried her quickest moves to avoid her hands, and she must admitt that she had never moved this quick to avoid anything. The girl was getting irritatted, and as her hand went to strike Nights face, Nights garbbed her arm and twisted it quickly. The girl screamed in pain, but quickly quieted as Nights gave her a hit with her elbow on her ribs, and a last punch on the bottom of her jaw, knocking her out as well. As Nights turned to look at Kagome and Jen, they were down on the floor, with the two left girls smiling.

"You took out the weakest of us, how pathetic of you." The girl dressed in pink said.

"But of course, that was our plan." The eldest said, dressed in blue.

"What exaclty do you want?" Nights asked them.

"What Hoshi wants. He wants this entire group to kill, especially you." Said the eldest girl.

Nights took a gues that Hoshi was the demon she had fought a few nights ago. Just as she was about to run at them, both girls flew either way, screaming. Nights smiled when saw Sesshomaru, looking angrily at the girls.

"Don't underestimate them Sesshomaru, if you'er not quick enough they will paralyze you." Nights said.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, and went for the eldest girl while Nights went for the youngest. Nights saw that they were correct, as she was putting up a much bigger fight than the other two. Soon though, Nights had her on ground, with a broken leg and possibly ribs as well. As the girl was screaming in pain, Nights gave her a kick to the face, knocking her out. She saw that Sesshomaru was having a hard time with the eldest, as she was just laughing when he jumped back away from her hands. Nights knew she could just paralyze him like that, but she was having a little fun first. Nights ran at her, but the girl was laready ready for her. As Nights dogdged her hits, she grabbed her hand that aimed to her face, just like the girl before. Nights flipped her over her shoulder and was ready to twist her arm, when the girl landed on her feet and with her other free arm, threw a hit on Nights leg, paralyzing it. Nights fell to the floor with a grunt, but quickly went out cold as the girl through another hit to her exposed neck.

"I learn quick, little girl." The girl said smirking.

Sesshomaru had made a bad choice, by attacking her in a furious state. He too, landed on the floor out cold. The girl sighed in pure content, and quickly went to look at her fallen friends.


	16. Jail Time

**PLEASE READ MEMO BELOW AFTER YOU HAVE FINISHED READING! (:**

* * *

Nights slwoly opened her eyes, trying to focus the blackness out of her vision. She soon relized she had no black in her vision, as she was in a black room, so dark you couldn't even see your hand infront of your very face. Her body hurt, espaiclly her neck. Then she remembered what had happened. As she tried to get up, she was quickly forced back down into her sitting poistion. She had metal braclets attached to a short chain to the floor on each hand. As she pulled on it, the shackles only made noise, waking up everyon else. Jen was the first to let out a terrifying scream.

"Be quiet!" Nights commanded, and Jen quickly shut up, but breathing hard and scraed.

"Where are we?" She squeaked out.

"In a cell." Came the tired voice of Sesshomaru, as he waking up too.

"Is everyone here?" Kagome's voice sounded.

"Yes." Miroku and Sango said.

Kagome let out a shreik, "Something touched me and it was furry!" She shreiked.

"It's me stupid! They hung me upside down! You touched my ears!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Kagome let out nervous laugh. "Right, sorry." She said.

"Were all chained like dogs!" Sango said.

The shackles rang through the cell, annoying Nights. The more Nights got annoyed, the more she pulled on the shackles, until a screeching sound rang through the cell, making Nights, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha cring on the noise. A yellow light flooded the room, making all of them squint there eyes shut from too much light.

"Well what do we have here?" A male voice said.

Nights opened her eyes, and saw it was Hoshi, the demon that she had fought.

"We caught 'em, we caught 'em all!" The eldest girl who had paralyzed her said.

"Let us out of here!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Can't do. Naraku wants to you for himself." Hoshi said.

"I'll kill that bastard!" Inuyasha replied angrily, and shook his shackles.

Hoshi laughed, and turned to look at Nights, who was looking him with a disgusted face. "As for you," he said, "beg for forgivness and I will let you go." He said, smirking.

"Oh how many times have I heard that in my life? Beg for forgivness, I'll let you go, and all you have to do is marry me or have my children blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH!" Nights replied.

Hoshi let out a laugh that rang through the cell. "See, this is why I like you." He said.

At that, shackles rang so loud in the room, Nights had to cring again of the noise. It was Sesshomaru was pulling at his shackles, eye red and ready to kill Hoshi. Hoshi smirked at him, and then at Nights. "Suite yourself." He said, and left, leaving them once more in darkness.

"Bastard..." Nights mumbled.

"Where exaclty are we?" Jen asked.

"In the South, I presume already in the Southern village." Sesshomaru replied.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!" Jen screamed at him angrily.

"What is it?" He replied annoyed.

"You idiot, you have poison to melt this metal!" Jen screamed again angrily.

Everyone stayed slient for a moment. Inuyasha broke the slient with a small moking chuckle. "He he, and my own brother says I don't know how to use my powers." He mocked.

"Well then, little brother, I'll just let you hang upside down becuase apparently, I do not know how to use my self." Sesshomaru replied.

"No! I'm sorry, sorry! Don't leave me like this! C'mon, you're my big brother!" Inuyasha apologized.

Slowly, the dark room began to dim with a soft glowing green light, but Nights saw it was a slow processing. The metal was too thick, she thought. Nights sighed, knowing this was going to take a long time. All of a sudden, the gree light dimmed back to blackness, and the cell gates screeched once more. This time, the two eldest came in, smirking at all of them.

"Hello, little girl." The eldest said to Nights.

Nights scoffed, and looked the other way. "Well Naraku is here, and is itching to kill you all!" The second eldest spoke.

"Not if I can help it." Nights said, positoned her feet on the wall, and pulled so hard and fast, it broke the chains. She flew straight to the eldest, knocking her feet from underneath her. She grabbed the second eldest arm, broke it with a karate chop, flipped her, and pushed into the cell wall so hard, it snapped the girl's neck. As the body fell limp, Nights grabbed another arm that amied at her, flipped her over her shoulder, and this time jumped quickly into the air, and giving the eldest girl a good summersalt kick in the face. As the girl's body fell to the floor, she looked angrily at Nights.

"I learn quick, little girl." Nights said smirking, and landed a great quick on her neck, snapping it in two as well.

She picked up the torch, and set it on a torch handle to light up the whole room. As Nights looked at Jen, Jen was shocked, with her mouth hanging open. Not just her, but everyobdy else, except Sesshomaru.

"Nights, you are truly a life saver!" Kagome said.

With the help of Sesshomaru, Nights went around breaking and melting the chains. When they were all unchained, they silently creeped out of the cell, and into the daylight. They walked around a castle, where they all bumped into Naraku and Hoshi. Both were standing in the court, as if they were waiting for them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru drew their swords, Kagome prepared her bow, Sango garbbed her Hairokotsu, and Mirkou held out his cursed hand, all ready for battle. Naraku laughed, and Hoshi as well; the sky turning black and purple. Not only that, but millions of small demons, the shape of a giant black snake, looked ready to fight as well. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran at them, while Kagome shot her arrows. Jen helped with Kagome, while Mirkou and Sango killed the smaller demons. Just as Nights was about to help Jen and Kagome, a sharp pain rang through her arm. She turned and glared at Hoshi angrily.

"I should just slap you with this arm right now!" Nights said angrily, shaking her limp arm in the air, that made Hoshi laugh. "Oh sure, it's funny now, but it's not funny when someone gets a broken nose!" Nights said.

Hoshi was laughing so hard, he didn't notice Nights run at him and land a punch on his face, a soft crack echoing out of his face. This time, he glared at her angrily and raced at her too. Nights doged his hits quickly, only managing herself to land hits on him as he too moved quickly. Nights knocked his feet from under him, and kicked his face. Nights jumped back as he stood up, and ran at her again. Nights ran at him too, and rammed her body into his, both falling the floor. As her feeling in her arm came back, she stood up and ran away from him. When she heard footsteps behind her really close, she jumped in the air, turned around, wrapped her legs around his neck, and gave a great twist in the air, a loud crack ehoed out of his neck. He gave his last gasp of air, and fell to the floor limp. Nights stood up, and stuck out her tounge at his dead body. She ran back to Sesshomaru, where she kept the smaller demons from attacking him. Then, she noticed something she had never seen in her life.

"Kagome, look down at the village!" Nights yelled.

Kagome and Jen stopped luanching arrows, and looked towards the village. They gasped; more demons, big and small, millions of them raised at them.

* * *

**Alright, here's the deal. This story mights end early, sorry. I wasn't planning on ending this story this short, but if you've read these memos before, you can find that I said this was just a sketch, and was never ment to be this kind of excieting story.**

**But, there will be a seqeaul that all of you will love! Trust me, no one wants to miss this seqeul, and if you miss it, well, STBY! (Sucks to be you!) Any how, this story might end today or tomorrow, and the sequel will quickly come out.**

**Review! (:**


	17. A Battle Begun

How were all of them going to be able to handle this much demons? It was nearly impossible!They had to face it whetaer they liked it or not; they couldn't kill Naraku now. To make matters worse, a fire broke out into the village, turning into a blaze along with the forest that they have traveled just yesterday. Nights wallowed, and for the first time in her life, she was and Kagome seemed to ignore the fact, and continued to help Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with Naraku. Things were getting out of hand, as Mirkou and Ssango were already tired, as well as Kagome and Jen. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed to finaly notice, and decided that it was best to leave. Mirkou and Sango mounted Kilala along with Jen, Inuyasha carried Kagome, but Nights didn't wait. She just sprinted to get out of the court before anything else could go wrong. As they ran, Naraku woudln't let them go. He followed them, along with his demons.

"We can't take them to Kaede's village!" Kagome yelled.

"We have to separate!" Sango said.

So the group separated into three groups. Sesshomaru had finally caught up to Nights, and lifted her onto his back like Inuyasha did with Kagome. As they ran home in different ways, Naraku was not going to give up. He sent his demons, burning the forest in front of them as well as behind them. Nights couldn't see anyhting becuase of the smoke, and she didn't know how Sesshomaru handling the smoke with ease. Through her runny eyes, she caught sight of something through the flames; Hoshi.

"Sesshomaru, Hoshi's still alive!" Nights said.

"Naraku's demons intend to do that often!" He replied, and ran even faster.

By the time that had entered the Inuyasha forest, the fire was quick enough to burn everything down already, and set Kaed'es village on fire as well with demons killing poeple. Nights jumped of his back, and went to aid the village quickly. Just as she was about to enter the village, a body rammed into her, dropping her and making her roll on the ground. When Nights tried to stand up, and foot stepped on her back, pushing her back down. Angry, Nights pushed the foot the side quickly, and punched Hoshi in the stomach.

"Leave me alone!" Nights yelled at him, and began to run to the village again to help the villagers. He once more grabbed her arm, and pulled her back onto the floor. Nights growled angrily, but if Sesshomaru said that if he dies again, he will just come back again. So what should she do? She stood up, and couldn't believe that this manic was laughing his head off happily.

"You are a twisted man!" She yelled at him.

That only made him laugh even more, and Nights saw for the first time how scary the past can be. She heard a crack, and spotted that a tree o fire was going to fall. She gasped, and ran away from it as fast as she could. The tree fell just barely scraping her back, until once more her body was rammed to the floor. Nights figured it already, she was to dizzy and tired to even comprehend what she was doing. The fire, the hot air, the millions of demons, poeple dieing, Jen, Sesshomaru Hoshi, everything was too overwhelming to her. She coughed and stood up, the smoke already affecting her lungs.

"What do you want!" She screamed at him.

"For you to be my mate! I will take you out of here and protect you, if you just become my mate!" He said, smirking.

Nights scoffed. She ran at him and treid to kick, punch, or elbow him, but he dodged everything. When things couldn't get any worse, she spotted Kagome and Jen crying, beckoning her to come. Distracted, Hoshi pinned her to ground, smirking. "You're mine..." He said. Nights didn't even what he said, as she was to worried on why they were crying. She pushed him off of her, and threw a quick punch to his throat, making him gasp for air. She stood up, and ran towards Kagome and Jen.

"Nights, we have to go!" Jen said once Nights reached her.

"What?" Nights said, not understanding.

"The well is on fire, it's getting destroyed! If we don't go back now, we'll never be able to go back again!" Kagome said.

Jen grabbed Nights arm, and began running to the well. _Never come back? What about Sesshomaru_, she thought. When they reached the well, the well was ablaze, craking and falling to peices.

"We have to go!" Jen said.

Jen took no hestiation, as she looked once more around the burning forest, and jumped into the well crying. Kagome went over to Inuyasha, and kissed him, crying. Neither one of them wating to let go. She ran to the well, and jumped in as well. Nights looked down into the well. _I don't want to g_o...

"Nights, you must go!" Sesshomaru yelled at her, as he fought Hoshi.

Nights shook her head no, and backed away from the well. "I'm not going..." She said, tearing pouring down her cheeks. Nights gasped, as she had never cried in her life. She didn't want to go, she had everything here that she wanted. She just couldn't. A crack was heard, and Nights looked behind her. A tree on fire was going to fall, and on the well and on her if she didn't move. A figure appeared next to her, and kissed her deeply.

"Go." Sesshomaru whispered.

"No, I don't want to leave you!" Nights said, grabbing onto his clothes.

"You said, you saw me in the future, don't worry. I'll promise I won't die until I see you again." He said.

This made Nights cry even more. She shook her head no, but Sesshomaru picked her up, and threw her into the well.

"SESSHOMARUUU!" She cried, seeing his face dissapte into a purple light. Nights cried, but the moment her feet touched the ground, she sprinted upward and out of the well.

"Nights, you-" Jen didn't finish what she was saying as Nights just sprinted past her, and out of the well house.

Nights ran through the night streets, crying, her tears blurring her vision. She was intened to get to his house, now and quick. Cars almost hit her, she tripped many times, and now was only a few blocks away from his house. _I need to him, I need to see you Sesshomaru! _As she neared his house, she spotted the all doors were open, with the lights on and some maids crying on the sidewalk. Nights ran even faster, and into the house ignoring the maids, looking for him.

* * *

**The next chapter is the last chapter! What's going to happen?...**


	18. A love's End Perhaps?

**Remember to read my memo at the end please, becuase this is the last chapter and you have to know what's going on from here!**

* * *

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru!" Nights screamed through the house, looking from him. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, a miad stopped her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Where's Sesshomaru!" Nights demanded.

"Who?" She asked.

"Taisho, where's Taisho?" Nights asked again.

"He's at the hospital." The maid replied.

"Why?" Nights asked.

"He's gravely ill, the doctors don't think he will survive the night." She said.

This made Nights cry even more. "Would you like me to take you to the hospital?" The maid offered.

Nigts shook her head. "Yes please!" She replied.

He was ill? How if he had just been pefect a few days ago! What could have happened? Nights wanted to ask the maid more questions, but decided that it was best to leave them and see for herself. As the car was long, Nights assumed that he was taken to the best hospital in Japan. Nights sighed annoyed, that she will be stuck in the car fora time, and as she tried to get comfortable, she just couldn't! To many questions were roaming in her head about Sesshomaru! Nights didn't know how, but she managed to just doze off a bit, as she was tired. She woke up instantly with the maid shaking her shoulder, and Nights bounced from the car seat and powerwalked to hospital. The maid gladly got her in, and she told Nights she would wait for her down in the waiting room. With out hesitation, she entered the elevator and went to find the room Sesshomaru was in. As she got out of the elevator, she calmly went looking for the, fearing that if she looked a wild animal trying to find the room, they would kick her out. Finally, just infront of her was the room, with the door slightly opened. Nights gulped and walked foward, slowly.

What will I find? What happened to him? Is he still alive? All of this thoughts ran through her head, trying to keep from the tears from escaping her eyes. As she opened the door quietly, and walked in, her tears defeated her at seeing Sesshomaru. He was laying on the bed, his bones showing, very pale skin, his hair a dull white, and on a oxygen mask. Nights would have turned around and left, if he hadn't opened his eyes and looked at her with a dim smile.

"You're...here." He said in a raspy voice, and tried to clear his throat.

"What happened to you? You were fine just a few days ago!" Nights said, and sat beside his bed.

"Remember Hoshi?" He asked, and Nights shook her head, "well, after Naraku died, he made a life of his own. He vowed he would kill every single demon, and he did. With great protection, I saved myself from this diesaese he spread, but it seems it caught up to me now." He said.

"You'er the last demon? Inuyasha died too?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "Please don't tell me Hoshi is still alive!"

"That I don't know. Who knows if he got infected his idiot self, but as far as I knew, I was the only one alive. That's why I changed myself into a human, fearing that if Hoshi or one of his follwers would spot me and recognize me."

Nights cried. "Please tell me you're going to recover, please!" She pleaed, taking a hold on his cold and plae hand.

Sesshomaru smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not. By day break this morning, I will most certainly pass on." He said sadly.

Nights shook her head in denial. "Don't worry, Nights. This won't last long." He said.

Nights got a bit angry. "Becuase of your stupid riddles before, this happened! Tell me what's going to happen next! I want to be prepared!"

Sesshomaru looked at her, and furrowed his eybrows. "All I know is that I see you again, telling me you had a surprise for me, of course, that it wouldn't take the last past to travel through the well, but this past. You told me yourself, to tell you to go look and protect the well in this time, and then you may show me the surprise you had for me, that would change time."

Nights tilted her head to the side, not quite understanding. Sesshomaru laughed quietly to himself. "See, you yourself told me a riddle too." He said.

Nights sighed, and looked into his pale eyes. "I love you, Sesshomaru." She said, tears falling out of her eyes.

"I love you too, Nights..." He said sadly.

That nights, Nights didn't leave his side. Sesshomaru spoke to her of how his life was without her, and Nights couldn't help but laugh at some parts. When the sun was about to rise, Nights got on the edge with her nerves. He had fallen asleep a few hours ago, and Nights held onto his hand tighter. When the sun rose, and Nights saw that he was still sleeping, she sighed in relief. It didn't last long though, as she heard a machine go off, beeping like crazy. Nights stood up from her chair, crying.

"No, Sesshomaru please don't go..." She whispered.

She was pushed back by the doctors, but Nights was just frozen, looking at Sesshomaru's limp body in the bed. The doctors and nurses were rushing everywhere, trying to find what was wrong. Finally, what Nights suspected was he heart beat on the monitor, the line went flat, sending the doctors into a frenzy. Two nurses rushed in the defibrillator paddles, while the doctors ripped Sesshomaru's front hospital gown. As they positoned the paddles on his chest, Nights knew it was hopless, and walked out, head hung, tears fall down onto the floor. As she threw herself into a chair that was just outisde the room, she had no feeling at all.

So many years she could kill a person with no remose for them. She can see another person dieing before her eyes with no remose for them. She could kill a baby and feel no remorse for him. She could even see Jen die, and feel nothing for her. But Sesshomaru, she had a feeling for him, but at the same time no feeling. It was a numb feeling, a feeling that sent her world dark, no noise, no poeple, no nothing. Just...numb. _Finally_, she thought, _it took my love to die infront of me so I can feel again_. But there and then, she forced that feeling down, tears stopped falling, and her sorrowed face went back to its strict state. Noise, and people appeared once more in her vision, everything quite. The doctor came out, and looked at her sadly.

"Taisho has passed on, I am very sorry." He told her.

Nights nodded her head, "Aright." She spoke.

She stood, and walked out, shocking the doctor on how she handled the situation. As she exited the elevator, the maid rushed up to her.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's dead." Nights replied simply, and the maid gasped, and began to cry soflty. "Don't worry, his in a much better place. I'll be going home now, there's no need to take me home." Nights said.

"Wait, your're Nights! He left a will, and everything was left for you!" The maid said.

Nights nodded her head. "Alright then, I'll be going to his home later on." She said, and turned to walk out.

"How can you possible not cry for him!" The maid told her angrily.

Nights turned, and looked at her with a stoic face. "I feel...nothing." She said, and walked out.

As she walked out to the parking lot, she noticed that her favorite car, Taisho's car was parked, as if he knew she would be there. The door was opened, and Nights found the keys in a small compartment. She got out of the car, and stared at the sky. A drop fell on her cheek, was she crying again? No, it was raining. Nights scoffed, thinking how dramtic this was. But there she stood, in the rain, observing her surroundings. She saw a mother pass, rushing her child out of the rain. Now she actaully wished that she could carry a child of Sesshomaru's, but it was hopless. At last, she had gotten tired from looking at the same old parking lot. She opened the door to the car again, and got in. She started the car, and rode out of the parking lot, heading to Taisho's house.

As she walked into the house, she quickly went up to the study room, and sat on the couch. She stared at the room, where they once read their books and chatted. The fire place wasn't lit, making the room cold and dark. A maid soon came in though, and lighted the fire place and walked out. Nights picked up her feet and layed on the couch, staring into the fire. She remembered the last time she saw his face, glowing orange from the fire behind him. His face appeared in the fire, smiling sadly at her. More memories rushed in, from when she met him, to that day in the spring. One single tear fell out of her eye, and she closed her eyes, and tried to forget about Sesshomaru and Taisho.

* * *

**I hate how ended the story, but it was just a sketch in the beggining so I had no real idea on where this was going. So, I ended with this, to start a well out planned seqeual. The sequeal mights be longer, but I still don't know yet.**

**When will the sequal come out? It will come out about this afternoon with two chapters, I know, YAAYYY! You can go on my profile and look for the sequeal that will be named 'Two Different Hearts, Completes One Heart (Sequel)'.**

**What will the sequal be about? Here's the long summary for you guys only! :D "_A child who lives every single day of life in a miserable state, must not be human. Atleast, what humans call miserable, the child call himself pure and great. His mother died when he was little, so how can everyone blame him on his strict attitude? But soon someone changes this, a girl about his age meets him. Both are stunned, but even more stunned when they find their truths in the future. What will happen with this pair, and our old pair that we miss?"_**

**Lastly, I want to thank _everyone _who read this story, reviwed it, and loved it! I can assure you from right now that the seqeual you will love even more! Come back later and find the seqeul with TWO chapters already! Further more, I have another story named 'The Western Academy', which for some of you, might love! Go check it out and read to see if you like it!**


End file.
